Vacations My Ass!
by Claud-kun
Summary: Our favourite Shinobi's went on vacations not only to rest but to fulfil a special mission: End up with the 'I love you not' Sakura and Sasuke's love story locking them in a beach house. [Mostly SasuSaku other pairings] Visit!
1. Your vacation!

**Disclaimer:** Gosh, no, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto sensei does.

* * *

It was Friday in the morning where birds were chirping and the summer breeze could be felt in such amazing day. Konoha as their people have been living peacefully the past years since the paedophilic snake-man-err- Orochimaru was killed by powerful shinobi's and two legendaries sannin's, and with the Uchiha's survivor's return. Everyone was happy to see Uchiha Sasuke back to the village except one who in fact didn't mind if he was dead by decapitation or just castrated. Nope, that person didn't mind at all, that person only wanted to kill him for 7 years of unhappiness and disgrace! That person was mad at him. That person was… 

Haruno Sakura.

The sweetest girl in the entire country, the hot sexy kunoichi who could make the man population drooling at the same time when she passed by; an extraordinary medic-nin, apprentice of the Godaime; a great friend who from time to time checked the pairs she made up a time ago when she was bored of the non-point flirting between her friends of her genin years.

A jounin who really needed vacations for years of loyal dedication to her village and for her fortune these vacations were around the corner.

Sakura stretched sitting in her bed looking the shiny morning in front of her. Was Friday and the Godaime just announced the day before she and other people would be on vacations during a whole week, a whole week! She smiled from ear to ear at this thought; she was so grateful that at last she was going to have some vacations for the _first_ time in her life as a shinobi. She heard from Kakashi sensei and Tsunade, that shinobi's could take only two vacations in their entire life, so their first vacations would be in the middle of the jounin carrier and the last one 20 years later than that. Hard but true.

She stood up in front of a large red suitcase that was at full capacity and more, and after three tries she convinced herself that she would have to use the monstrous strength a little to close it.

Click

That's it, which really worked.

She sat on the top of the suitcase and sighed. "Nobody is going to ruin my vacation, that's a promise!" She shook her right fist in the air and the she laughed really hard, almost evilly.

**Conspiration's place a.k.a. The Hokage's Tower…**

"Tsunade-obaachan everything is set up, this mission is gonna be successful" A spiky blond head said with a wicked smile in his face suppressing a laugh.

"Tenten your report" The Godaime ordered.

"Hai. The two _birds_ don't suspect anything" A girl with two buns said.

"Good. Remember the first stage of the mission is important, don't messed up, they'd better be in _the cage_ in the right hour. Neji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, I count on you."

They nodded.

"Your senseis are going to check on your advance. You are dismissed!"

The jounin's with a 'poof' disappeared from the Godaime's office to finish the last arrangement for their vacations.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey are you ready Sakura-chan!" A hyperactive Naruto asked to the medic-nin who just arrived to the port.

"Yep!" Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"So Sakura how was the work at the hospital?" Kiba with the grown Akamaru barking around asked.

"Good, fortunately there were not emergencies this week"

She answered with a hint of relief and then turned to the Hyuga prodigy nearby who was listening Tenten about new sharp weapons she bought.

"Neji-kun how is your back?"

Neji faced her expressionless. "Fine, perhaps I need you to check it up later" The second ice-cube, always polite Hyuga Neji stated now with a smirk.

"I will but as a medic not as your ex-girlfriend, is that clear?" Sakura said playfully.

A little far but even able to hear a certain Uchiha heard every word like the shrieks of his totally nuts and crazy fan-girls. He suddenly felt the necessity of kill a Hyuga, a Huyga Neji to be exact, he only hated that guy, wanted to snap out that hideous smirk of his face, wanted to cut that girly long "silky" hair and wanted to poke out those freaky eyes… Oh he so wanted to kill him right now… But wait a minute, why he wanted to kill him so badly? _Do I need a reason?_ He thought trying to shooed away possible answers he didn't want to hear.

"Hn" The pearl eyed smirked again watching from the corner of his eyes the fuming Uchiha.

"Everybody the ship is here! Come on Shikamaru carry my bags inside!" Ino commanded pointing her three, big bags at her side. Shikamaru raised a brow.

"You have hands Ino, do it by yourself" Shikamaru turned around leaving her in the same spot.

"DO IT!" Ino hissed and everyone got freeze in that moment. Ino just frightened them all.

"Tsk, troublesome woman… just like my mother" He whispered and shuddered at the thought. He carried the heavy bags without complaining because after all he was a shinobi… and because he didn't want to hear Ino screaming again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shinobi's of Konoha was having a good time travelling by the ship to the island where they are going to spend their vacation.

While A was avoiding B pretending that it existence is none, C tried to call A attention just to bother B, meanwhile D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K and L was rubbing their hands mentally about the success of the entire complot-err- 'mission'.

Half an hour later they arrived to the paradisiacal island. They were in awe at the sight of the huge residences in the coast and of the beauty of the vegetation in that place.

"Which of those places are we going to stay in?" Sakura asked curious.

"T-That one S-Sakura-san" Hinata pointed out a huge white house nearby.

"Hinata go and show them the place" Kiba stated and Hinata nodded.

"Why, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to regularize some documents before…" Kiba said and then looked at Neji, Lee and Shino who nodded in comprehension.

"S-Sakura-san t-this w-way" Hinata dragged Sakura to the house's direction.

"Ok" The cherry blossom smiled warmly.

When the rest were out of sight the three men sighed.

"Where are _the hunters_ staying in?" Shino asked in his monotone.

"There" Neji pointed out another white house, the difference with the first one was that this one had two plants.

"Let's take the positions for youth's sake!" Lee shouted with a fist in the air making the rest sweat dropped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasuke-teme this place is huge!" Naruto said as loud as possible when he saw the large hall with a modern decoration connected with the dinning room.

"Hn" The Uchiha said looking all over the place.

"Oi Naruto let's take the luggage to the bedrooms" Shikamaru took the bags he could manages and walked through a corridor while Naruto made appear some kage bunshin's who took the rest of them and followed Shikamaru.

Sakura sighed deeply sitting on a couch of the hall. _No worries, no work, no missions! This is perfect!_

"At last some vacations far away from Konoha" Tenten said sitting next to Sakura.

"Yeah… One week to have fun!" Sakura beamed.

"Hey Sakura you really are excited, Neji hasn't anything to do with it, right?" Tenten said mockingly.

"Of course he's not! Besides he is for you remember?" Sakura returned her the favour.

"Ha, ha, ha" Tenten rolled her eyes with a little shade of pink on her cheeks.

Sakura giggled.

In the kitchen Ino and Choji were fixing some connections in a main board.

"It's ready" They said at the unison and shook hands chuckling.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Four jounin's were watching secretly from a wide screen the movements of the other house, the cage, suddenly an image of Ino and Chouji making two thumbs up in the corner of the screen was the confirmation they were waiting.

"It's time to cage the birds" The Hyuga stated bluntly to his team-mates.

Kiba, Lee and Shino nodded and followed him to 'The Cage'.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Uchiha Sasuke was leaning on a wall of the hall with closed eyes when Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata took a seat on the sofa.

Minutes later the front door opened to reveal four young men.

"You are back!" Sakura stood up from the couch welcoming her four friends.

Ino and Choji went out from the kitchen, now everybody where reunited.

"Well, it's time" The Nara with that statement stood up followed by Naruto and Hinata to the front door.

"…Time for lunch?" Sakura asked oblivious.

Everyone smirked excepted for Sakura and an un-cared Sasuke.

"See ya in a week Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto grinned.

CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK…

Every window and door was lock by a remote control Ino had in her hands.

Sasuke opened his eyes abruptly to see ten persons biding good bye at them: Sakura and him, him and Sakura… only!

"What is this?" The Uchiha groaned.

"Your vacation, enjoy it!" Ino said.

And with that a 'poof' was heard and nobody was there but Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.

"You are SO dead" Sakura and Sasuke hissed at the same time. They looked at each other and then Sakura turned around not liking the situation.

"Oi Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" A loud voice coming from the kitchen made run the prisoners.

A 17 inch screen in a wall with the image of Naruto in it could be seeing.

"What do you want dobe?" An irritated Uchiha asked suppressing the desires to punch the screen with the dobe's face.

"We forgot telling you that there's only one bedroom… so, Ja ne!" The screen turned off.

Silence

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed. _It can't be!_

"Hn I want the bed" Sasuke put his hands into his pant's pockets and took the direction of the bedroom.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura run after him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tsunade-sama first stage was successful. The birds are in the cage" A smooth voice spoke expressionless through the fone.

"Great work" The Godaime said and hung off.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you like it! See ya! 

**Claud-kun**


	2. Day 0 1st Part

**A/N:** Hi there! Well here we have chatper 2! Which is **Day 0 - 1st part. **Please enjoy it as much as you can, sadly I had to cut it off because it was kind of long when a write, so that's why Day 0 have two parts.

See ya then!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Day 0: Friday **

**2:05 p.m.**

Sakura stopped in her tracks after thinking what the hell she was doing: she was running after Sasuke because of the only bedroom their cell had and for discuss such a matter it even wasn't sleep time yet, so she decided to save forces and just explored her new home for the next 7 days… with the **Uchiha**.

She turned around and entered the first door she found, which was the guest bathroom since it was not that big and simple; she went out and continued walking to the next door, when she went in she found book shelves in the side walls and a long table in the middle of the room, it seemed to be a studio/library or something she guessed, she went out again and continued to sneak around. Then Sakura found a huge room with a trampoline, a table football, a ping pong table, all kind of sport balls in a shelf, and far in a corner was a wide TV screen with all kind of devices from VHS player to DVD player and video games players. She was amazed; at least she was not going to be bored.

Sakura went out again, and turned to her right and found a passage that had the view of the beach, she walked approaching the glass side door between her and the beach to found a digital board with two buttons, one green and the other red; she pressed the green one and slide door opened to reveal…

_Freedom…?_

But she felt something strange, well, not that strange but chakra around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2:08 p.m.**

"She found it" Tenten sipped her ice tea looking at the screen in the monitor room.

"It was in matter of time. If she is the girl I know she would notice the chakra field around" Neji who was sit next to her stood up and change the image to one of the other prisoner.

Neji scowled at the image.

"Ne, Neji why did you accept this mission? Sakura and you-" Tenten asked with concern.

"Sakura is in love of him since always, I want her to be happy" He cut her.

"Then why-"

"Because I thought she was the one" Neji interrupted her and then paused a moment and locked his eyes with Tenten's. "But I was wrong"

Tenten blushed and scoffed turning her sight to the screen.

Neji smirked at her reaction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A field of chakra" Sakura whispered to herself.

Our cherry blossom went down the little stairs to the beach; she took off her slippers to feel the sand. The sea looked passive and the sound of the waves made her relax and close her eyes feeling the touch of the fresh breeze. Sakura walked to the water to just soak her foot and washed off the sand she was playing with. The water was warm and---

Sakura's stomach grumble letting her know it was lunch time already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2:27 p.m.**

"… Oh my youthful cherry blossom must be enjoying the sweet game of love with Uchiha-san in the spring of her beauty--"

"Lee! Shut up and continue chopping the vegetables!" Ino ordered in the verge of losing sanity while making Tempura.

"Oh, sumimasen Ino-chan! I will chop it perfectly if can't I will do 970 push-ups and if I can't do that I will-"

"You will nothing!" Ino screamed again to the determinate Lee and turned to her right. "Tenten, how could you bear it? Please tell him something I'm driving crazy here!" She pleaded.

"…Uh?" The brunet with two cute buns who was making the ramen soup looked quizzically at Ino and then took out her ears a pair of plugs.

Ino dropped her head down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ne, ne, where is Sakura-chan going?

An image was display in the screen where a pink haired girl was walking through the hallway and then turning to the left.

"To the kitchen. Its lunch time" Shino answered in his monotone.

"Oh, I'm hungry too!" The blond head whined rubbing his stomach like a pregnant woman.

"Naruto Lee and the girls are cooking" Kiba said and Naruto freed a sigh.

"Lte's go to play something Akamaru" The Inuzuka and his canine went downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**2:30 p.m.**

Sakura entered in the kitchen to find…

Uchiha Sasuke…

… cooking.

COOKING!

Her inner self passed out when she saw a tall, handsome man with raven spiky hair in an apron, one of her deeper fantasies made true! Well, except for the little detail of Sasuke not been naked but she passed out anyway. Sakura rolled her eyes at her inner self behaviour.

Sakura silently crossed the kitchen almost tiptoeing and approached the fridge. She took out some pre-cooked noodles and some vegetables, and then she opened the freezer and took out a fish fillet and some chicken.

Sasuke was watching out the soup he was making and also making some onigiri's with some rice. From the corner of his eye he could see Sakura looking for something in the cupboards.

"If you are looking for the pan set they are in the cupboard of my left" He said plainly making Sakura jump of the surprise.

"Thanks" She muttered taking out a wok and a grill.

Sasuke smirked.

**3:01 p.m.**

After a dead silence inside the kitchen in company of the medic-nin, Uchiha Sasuke went out with a tray to the dinning room, he put the dishes down and with a smirk of satisfaction he sat down at the table.

**3:08 p.m.**

After trying of not burn her fried noodles with soy sauce and chicken and her grilled fish the pink bubblegum haired went out of the kitchen to found a certain Uchiha eating peacefully. She took a sit far away from him which was across the table.

The dinning room got full of tasteful essences of food around two young shinobi's in company of the silence.

Sakura eyed the onigiri's of Sasuke's plate from her side of the table, glad she was a well trained kunoichi with a good sight. The onigiri's took her in a hypnotic state and she could swear hear 'eat me Sakura, eat me!', and just don't talk about the soup, she could tell for the smell it was miso soup, her favourite soup ever, the smell was tingling her nose and unconsciously started to pour mouth's fluids over the table.

Sasuke could see Sakura glaring hungrily at his food, the delicious food he cooked with the patience he only have when he cooks and when he kicks others asses.

"Sakura you are drooling" The Uchiha took another bite of the onigiri in slow motion.

The cherry blossom closed her mouth abruptly leaving the hypnotic trance and looked at her food mumbling something like 'dam' and 'onigiri'.

The Sharingan user smirked and ate in the slow motion the noodles of his soup trying to tempt the girl.

Sakura bit her low lip while playing with her fried noodles never leaving Sasuke's food from the corner of her bright eyes even if she tried to fight the fact she was looking. _Don't look, don't look, don't look, you have your own food, you have your own food…_ Like a mantra: over and over again.

Sasuke observed her left hand made a tight fist. _Hn_.

The Haruno couldn't handle this anymore; she wanted really bad that onigiri and that soup. _Why on earth I cooked this in the first place?_ She wasn't happy; she wanted **that** and not **this**.

This craving was even worse than the last one which was when she was still dating the Hyuga prodigy, her ex-boyfriend. In that time Neji was eating chocolate and mint ice cream and he decided to not give some to Sakura. Unfortunately Sakura got pissed, really pissed off and use her last resort: inhuman strength. Sakura earned the ice cream. Neji earned two broken arms, one broken leg and few scratches.

But this time she was prepared to do something worse: swallowed her pride completely.

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked at her plate.

"Hn?"

Sakura started to mumble thing that her inner self couldn't understand.

"What?" He continued eating.

"Would you…um… give me… ah, um… something… of your… food… um… please?"

The raven haired lifted up his head gazing the girl. He smirked.

"No" Sakura glared at him.

"I said 'please' " She gritted her teeth.

"I said 'no' "

"……" Sakura felt frustration and killing desire running through her veins. She breathed in and out to calm herself but didn't work. _I.WANT.HIS.FOOD.NOW._

The pink head stood up and approached the Uchiha survivor standing at his left side.

"What do you want?" She asked serious.

"Nothing" He ate in her face a delicious onigiri.

"Sasuke…please, pretty **please**…" My, her pride was underground. Her inner self slapped her inner forehead, Sakura was begging to Uchiha Sasuke. Pretty low. Desperate.

"I would do anthing!" Oops, someone is going to regret that and is not Uchiha Sasuke. "…Wait!-" Too late.

Sasuke stood up in front of her and whispered in her ear "You said 'anything'. Shinobi's don't get back their words."

Sakura shivered at the contact of his warm breath in her skin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3:24 p.m.**

"Great lunch!" Choji said happily sitting in the sofa.

"Oi, Sakura-chan and the teme are making out!"

"Shino, make a zoom in" Neji commanded.

The screen showed then Sasuke telling something to Sakura very close.

"What's going on with the sound?" Ino asked.

"He's whispering. Troublesome" The Konoha strategist lazily stated.

"Hey are they sharing the food?" Kiba asked petting Akamaru.

"Hn" Neji replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3:30 p.m.**

Sakura could be happier: She was eating onigiri's and half a bowl of miso soup and they were more delicious than her mother's! She started humming like a little girl.

**_You sold our freedom during 7 days for a craving. Idiot._** Sakura's inner rolled her inner eyes.

The kunoichi's happy expression faded and started to hit her head in the table several times because of her idiocy.

At the same time Sasuke was lying in the sand looking the waves from his left. Smirking to himself he thought that this vacation wasn't that bad after all, figures he had gain a personal slave.

**6:45 p.m.**

"Die, die! You… bastard!"

Sakura had been playing PS2 games during two hours in a row eating some strawberry ice cream trying to numb her brain for possible emotional break-down.

"Sakura" A husky voice called.

The Haruno dropped the joystick in the large sofa in front of the plasma TV, and she turned around to face her _boss._

"Prepare my bath" He said and left.

Sakura who unconsciously was holding her breath punched the sofa really hard. She straightened her hair and clothes and walked out of the room heading to the bedroom.

When she arrived she took out the closet a towel and a robe and then crossed a door inside the bedroom entering to a luxury bathroom where she found a fancy black Jacuzzi bringing out the room and a glass door that told her it was the shower. She opened a cupboard next to the black marble sink to take out shampoo and liquid soap, but her eyes travelled to a box labelled 'Bubbles & Bath Salts', she took out one little package of bubbles and closed the cupboard.

**7:02 p.m.**

Sasuke got in the bathroom and saw Sakura sat at the edge of the Jacuzzi trying out the warm of the water and a smirk appeared in his handsome face.

The pink haired turn around and found onyx eyes gazing her.

"Your bath is ready" Sakura left the bathroom and sat on the bedroom.

The Uchiha closed partially the bathroom door.

**7:07p.m.**

"Sakura come in"

Sakura who was reading a magazine frowned and got in the bathroom hesitantly.

"Is…" She trailed off because of a certain man naked in a Jacuzzi facing him. Nut she could only see his muscle chest and broad shoulders. She gulped. "…something wrong?" She managed to say.

"I need you to wash my back" The wet Uchiha stated.

Sakura's inner self was jumping of happiness. **_Yeah girl! At least we are gonna have fun!_**

"Sakura?" He raised a brow in a what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:10 p.m.**

"I c-cant find S-Sakura and S-Sasuke in the---the house" Hinata informed pushing some buttons.

"Troublesome… show the last movements of the both" A lazy pineapple head said.

"H-Hai"

In the image appeared Sasuke closing slightly the bathroom door and Sakura in the bed reading something.

"Forward the image" Hinata nodded.

Now the voice of Sasuke could be heard and Sakura got in the bathroom.

"T-That the l-last event"

Shikamaru approached the panel control and pushed a button.

"Neji we need you up here"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Our dearest shinobi's were having a good time betting while playing billiards and others video games.

"Neji we need you up here" Shikamaru's voice sounded in the room.

The Hyuga prodigy who was winning left the billiard table and went up stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's going on?" He asked bluntly.

"They are in the principal bathroom. **Both** of them."

"Both of them?" He looked at Hinata then.

"Yes, N-Neji-niichan"

"Do we have a camera there?" Neji asked watching the empty bedroom in the screen.

"Yes. Do you want to watch it?" The Nara genius asked with surprise in his voice.

Hinata blushed and looked at the two men in the room.

Neji bit his lip and left the room without a word.

"I thought he got over Sakura, tch, what a troublesome guy"

"H-He did, but—but h-he is o-over—overprotective" Hinata replied.

"I hope they are not doing something troublesome" He smirked.

Hinata blushed one again at the thought of what they were doing there alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:20 p.m.**

Water was spread around the bathroom and bubbles were floating around two soaked figures.

"Aaaarggh! Sasuke you pig, I hate, I hate you!" A wet pink head screamed.

"Shut the heel up! God, you are annoying" Sasuke stood up and got out of the Jacuzzi.

"Why you came back! You should-" Sakura blushed instantly.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Sasuke was naked and wet; wet and naked!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura stop damn it!" Sasuke tried to reach the robe in front of him.

Sakura covered her face with her hands and started to run blindly to the exit of the room unfortunately she bumped into Sasuke's naked body.

SPLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHH!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thank you!**

**Claud-kun**


	3. Day 0: 2nd part

**A/N:** Here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

SPLAAAAAAAAAAASSSSHH!

More water was spread in the bathroom and the same figures were inside the Jacuzzi in a…ahem, not the precise position your mother would like to see.

A soaked Sakura was on top of Sasuke with their legs intertwined in a way that they couldn't move at all, her arms were at the sides of him, and her hands were at the bottom of the Jacuzzi supporting her weight.

They were staring at each other, both surprised, one was ashamed and claiming destiny for some dignity, the other was… just Sasuke. Some drips of soapy water from Sakura's hair were falling on the Uchiha forehead; their quickly respiration could be felt for each other.

_Is this …Sasuke?_

How many time passed in that position, a minute or two? They didn't know, but seemed an eternity when you feel you are drowning in the other's eyes and when you have no escape from the intoxicating mix of breathe and soap.

_Is this … Sakura?_

They recognized every centimetre of their wet faces, every wrinkle at their age, that were not that much… every blink…every…

Suddenly her hands slipped away and their eyes got wide…

And in a second, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke were sharing more than an odd and compromised position; they were sharing a wet kiss… because they were totally wet of course.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:30 p.m.**

"Hey they've coming out of the bathroom!" Kiba pointed out and Akamaru barked confirming the statement.

"Why do they look so wet?" Tenten snickered.

"Don't know, but look at Sakura, seems she had seen a ghost" Ino giggled.

"Oi, is the sound on?" Naruto asked while leaning his head on Hinata's lap.

"Yep" Kiba proved that true pressing some buttons.

"_Take a bath"_ The voice of a raven haired in the image displayed in that moment sounded.

"_Where the hell are you going?"_ The voice of a pink head asked trying to dry her hair with a towel.

"_Just do it. I will come for you in 20 minutes"_ Sasuke said in a half a growl and Sakura scowled at the order.

"Since when Sakura is so obedient, and with Sasuke?" The blond girl asked confused.

The rest shrugged as answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:40 p.m.**

The medic-nin was taking the bath she was told playing with the bubbles trying to relax her oh so hurt body because of the felts even if those were nothing serious, when some memories of almost an hour ago flashed through her mind.

**: Flashback :**

"I need you to wash my back" Sasuke stated.

"Sakura?" He raised a brow in a what-the-hell-are-you-waiting-for way.

"Yes" She replied expressionless.

Sakura sat down in the same edge she was sat when preparing his bath. She took the sponge and star to rub the Uchiha's back slowly… like enjoying it. She shook her head ad tried to do her work professionally; for support the cherry blossom put her left hand over Sasuke's left shoulder.

The owner of the onyx eyes tensed his body at the contact of Sakura's hand with his bare skin. He really was enjoying the bath right then, he thought that after all come for some nonsense vacations wouldn't that bad now that he has a Sakura for slave. Now was his chance to teach her who was Uchiha Sasuke, not the avenger but the man, and if to teach her that he would have to boss her around during seven days, he won't lose the opportunity.

"Sak--" Sasuke turned around to face her but she felt into the water because of the sudden movement.

And then, someone with a girly voice started to scream.

"Sasuke! You bastard! Look at me, look at me! I'm soaked! WAIT! DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU PERVERT!"

Sakura tried to stand up but slipped again and trying to take a grab on something or _someone_, was when she scratched Sasuke's shoulder.

"SHIT! Woman, look what you have done!" Sasuke groaned. He may be a well-trained shinobi but that hurt like hell!

The Haruno stood up again and went out the Jacuzzi dripping soapy water from everywhere.

**: End Flashback :**

"I hurt him" She thought out loud. "Served him right, humph" And she submerged in the water till her nose.

But as medic-nin, trained for the Hokage was her duty to heal the wounds of her comrades, team-mates, meaning human beings. _Sasuke is an ice cube, he is not human… he doesn't count._ She tried to convince herself, when she remembered that maybe the scratch she made him could worsen if she didn't do anything. _Ok, but I will use medicinal alcohol and not antiseptic._

Sakura sighed and smile made its appearance in her face when an image of Sasuke in the glory of his sexy naked body crept in her mind. She shook her head and lapped her cheek…

…She giggled.

After all she was a woman who knew how to appreciate men's body, without mention their sexiness, _especially_ the Uchiha's… _I hate him even though he has an oh-my-God body._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**7:50 p.m.**

Sakura was already ready for whatever the Uchiha wanted, _Not everything_, Ok, not everything because of her dignity. _That's right._

She was wearing these old shorts of denim she loved and a green spaghetti top with a white sleeveless blouse over it.

Our Haruno Sakura was reading the same magazine while trying to plan something that will give her the freedom she wanted or at least a break. But what she really wondered was why Uchiha Sasuke want her as a slave, not that she had much to do o to be ordered, because cooking, well, he was a better cook than she and her mother together; clean would be a piece of cake since they're only the both of them in that house, and definitely Sasuke wanted her to suffer, she thought though. What could it be? Dress him? Comb his hair? A massage… a complete body massages? Now her thoughts were out of control. **_Admit girl… you still feel something about him._**

She was going to answer back to her inner self when a strong hand took her forearm and dragged her to the outside of the room.

"Hey! Uchiha, who do you think you are?" The kunoichi struggled out of his grip successfully.

"Hn. Dinner is ready. Come"

And like a minute ago Uchiha Sasuke started to drag the Haruno again stoic as ever.

"Wait! Stop it! Where are your manners?"

Sasuke sighed exasperated and tightened his grip. "Sakura stop squealing or else--"

"'Or else' what? You're gonna spank me?"

The Sharingan user smirked and let her go. "If you continue, yes"

"Don't you dare!" Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Don't make me! Hurry up or I would leave you without food!"

Sasuke turned around and started to walk away massaging his temples._ She's so annoying._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8:16 p.m.**

In the dinning room was the silence who reigned over the youngsters who were eating in… peace? Maybe…

Sasuke swallowed the last portion of his rice with curry, clean himself with the handkerchief in the appropriate way and stood up without a word heading to the kitchen.

Sakura in her own little world was enjoying at her full capacity the dinner, the simple but marvellous rice with curry the raven haired with penetrating onyx eyes made. _I will marry him. WAIT! I didn't mean that!_ She panicked but continued eating. _He would be and excellent wife._ She mocked.

Half a minute later, she finished completely. If licking the plate wasn't proper for manners at the table she wouldn't have to think it twice to do it.

The Haruno stood up and took the almost clean plate to the kitchen. She sighed and with her duties waiting for her, Sakura headed to the main and only one bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What now? Is they're going to do something nasty, turn the monitors off… troublesome hormones"

"But Shika-kun, Sasuke is only taking his shirt off…" Ino defended. "Watch and listen"

"_The scratches are bigger that I thought…" _Sakura's voice was heard; she approached the night table and took out a first-aid suitcase.

"Oh, but w-why is he injured?" Hinata asked shyly as ever.

"Don't know… ne, where is Neji and Tenten?" The blonde girl asked caressing her boyfriend's pineapple head.

"No idea" The pineapple head replied kissing the tip of the blonde's nose.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:22 p.m.**

Sasuke winced and tried to suppress a groan because of the alcohol Sakura was applying on the scratches _sweetly_.

"Sakura, be careful" The Uchiha gritted his teeth.

"I know what I'm doing" And Sakura pressed the gauze more that it was supposed to.

Sasuke groaned out loud and turn to face the medic-nin and took her wrist. "What kind of medic are you?"

"…The best one in all Konoha" She replied bluntly hiding the sudden fear when she felt the sensation of aggressive glares at her. She crossed the line, her duty line, and she knew it.

"Then put aside what bothers you and heal what **you** did to me"

The shinobi with spiky hair turned again looking at his clenched fists on his lap. _Do you hate me that much? …Screw you then._

That's when then antiseptic in spray lotion spread over his wounds and delicate fingers rubbing gently over them before putting a especial, transparent and waterproof solution that when it touches the affected part of the skin dry automatically protecting the wounds like another skin.

If Uchiha Sasuke wasn't and Uchiha, and nor even the only one and unique Uchiha Sasuke he would have moaned slash groaned out of joy and sweet pleasure. But as Uchiha Sasuke, he didn't, he just bit his lip trying to suppress the desire to be someone else.

"It's done"

"Thanks" Sasuke muttered very low but hear able and stood up from the bed reaching his dark blue shirt.

Sakura didn't want to feel this way, guilty and… well, guilty and responsible for almost everything; the medic's ethic she so careful watched out every second, slipped away like silk over a steal table, that was unforgivable, and only because of an old crush that crushed herself in a thousand pieces when it departed carelessly… she just couldn't let it go so easily… She needed to believe again… in him… she wanted to believe but admit it was the difficult part.

Sasuke ran a hand in his raven hair gazing at the frozen Sakura in deep thought biting one of her nails absently… He sighed and looked at her peachy face and lovely, truly lovely emerald green eyes and shaped pink lips… so desirables… so…

He looked away like he had seen the worst of the material sins ever… but she was a sin he wanted to commit without asking for forgiveness but he didn't know… or he didn't want to admit nor even to himself. He was Uchiha Sasuke, the avenger, the merciless, the ice cube, the arrogant and gorgeous survivor of the Uchiha clan; he was hated for the ninety percent of Konaha's population but what he needed to know was is _that_ person hated him as he perceived when he arrived… lost case? No. Not for Uchiha Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:22 p.m.**

The waves danced under the splendid moonlight at this hour of the night; the sky had an electric blue as façade and the few stars embellished it like diamonds in a nightgown.

In the sand, a girl with two buns watched the peacefully scene of the waves, the moonlight and the stars. She sighed melancholically.

"Tenten"

She didn't turn around to see the one who called her in that singular voice: calmed and polite.

"Tenten" And the voice's owner put a thin cover over her shoulders because of the fresh almost cool breeze of the night, and sat down next to her gazing the stars.

"Tenten" He looked at her.

"Hmm?" She didn't look at him. He thought that not look at the person who talks to you was rude.

Neji took her chin to face him and she smiled like in a trance. _His eyes are truly stars felt from the sky._

"Tenten" He called again with the same tone of voice, not blunt but calmed.

"What is it Neji? Don't you get tired of call my name?" She asked wearing _that_ smile he was scared to see.

"…never" _Tenten, don't do that to me._

The brunet girl with vivid brown eyes took the hand that had her chin and looked inside his white-silver eyes. _I have waited too much…_

"Neji, why are you here?"

"Tenten--"

"No more Tenten's Neji… Why are you here, sat next to me… looking at me in that way?" She cut off.

"You know it" The Hyuga replied. He could have sworn he was sweating.

"Should **I** know?" Tenten cocked a brow. "If you don't have the guts of telling me what's going on **Hyuga**, don't bother to call my name"

Silence between them; only the sound of the waves were heard.

The brunet looked with sad eyes to the man in front of him, to his silence, to his stoic expression. She sighed indignant and try to stand up but…

_Tenten, don't do that to me… I…_

A strong hand took her thin wrist and pull down; she fell in the sand too close to his face and blushed madly.

"Tenten, what should I do to tell you that--" _Please… don't make this more difficult… Tenten, I…_

"What, Neji… What?" She whispered.

"…I…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:30 p.m.**

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" A pink haired asked.

"Sakura, do whatever you want" And the Uchiha crossed the door frame of the bedroom scratching the back of his head in annoyance.

"Whatever?"

Sasuke groaned and continued walking.

"Ok then. I, challenge **you** to play table football with me" Sakura said playfully.

Sasuke stopped abruptly in his tracks and smirked.

_Touché._ "What do you say?"

"What would I get if I win?" Sasuke turned around and got in the room once again and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's play for the bed. Who win will have it all the week" Sakura took a seat over the comfortable bed and caressed the covers with a half a smile.

"I will put the terms" Sasuke smirked got wider. "For every goal I make you will drink a shot of sake;"

The kunoichi opened her mouth to protest but Sasuke continued.

"…and with every goal you make I will do the same"

Sakura raised a brow and crossed her slim and long legs. "Sake? You want to get me drunk?"

"I'm not a bastard who takes advantage of drunken woman. If you get drunk easily--"

"I don't" The Haruno replied with some indignation. "Let's go"

And both of them headed to the entertainment room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8:48 p.m.**

The Uchiha avenger and the medic-nin were in a tie, 7 goals each one meaning 7 shots of the best and strong sake they found in the bar of the kitchen.

Sakura couldn't stop to blinked even if she really knew how to drink, the alcohol was taking control of her body and her mouth, but whatever happened to her she was decided to continue till one of them fell on the floor, and she didn't want to be that one… and all just for a good sleep **alone** in the bed of the only one bedroom.

"Come on chicken head! You CAN'T beat ME!" Alcohol control that is.

"Shut up and play!"

Sasuke by the other hand, only blinked from time to time not like Sakura, and obviously he had more control on himself, he wouldn't let the alcohol intoxicate his whole system… or at least he thought so. He wanted the bed no matter how but he was decided to sleep in that bed in a way or another.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9:34 p.m.**

Sakura was over the table encouraging one of the plastic little men who was one of her defences.

"Come on little man, you can do it, you can beat the egoistical hot chicken head bastard over there… I trust you…" Sakura said with almost 15 shots of sake in her system. Her legs were shaking and her sight was blurring, she knew deep inside she was going to… _I will win the hot Sasssssssskeeee…_ Maybe she didn't know she was going to passed out now or a minute later.

"Oi Pinkie! If you don't play now I will proclaim myself the winner"

Sasuke was better than Sakura but as the Uchiha Sasuke he was, he was winning for two or three goals over Sakura… His sight was blurring too and his equilibrium wasn't the best right now, but he knew someone was going to lose now or a minute later. He wasn't in the perfect condition, he was really drunk but at least he would have the honour of remember everything the next day. _Hn. You, Pinkie's little bastards don't glare at me!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**9:35 p.m.**

Haruno Sakura, the medic-nin trained by the Godaime was in the floor of the entertainment room sleeping and babbling something like 'loser chicken head' and 'good job'.

Sasuke rubbed his tired eyes and gazed at the sleepy pink head in the floor. He smirked and being careful he took Sakura who automatically snaked her arms around his neck, and carried her bridal style to the bedroom.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered and buried her face in his neck sighing and smiling.

Sasuke couldn't avoid feeling surprised… and relieve to hear that annoying suffix she used to use when she was younger… After all this years of indifference which were an eternity of hell for him he was able to hear it one more time…

But she was drunk.

Very, very drunk… but drunken people say the truth, don't they?

In seconds they arrived to the room. The raven haired put the pink drunken haired girl in the bed, took off her slippers and covered her with the sheets.

Sasuke definitely wanted to sleep in that bed no matter what, after all the bed was really big and two persons, even three could sleep comfortable there. He took off his slipper and when he was going to take out his shirt he stopped and with a shake of his head and the thoughts of a death punch of the girl when she find his shirtless chest in the morning, he just decided to sleep with it.

He took the right side of the bed since Sakura was in the left squeezing a pillow. The Uchiha sighed and with a yawn and a dizzy sensation he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

Movements…

Something heavy but not that much was felt over his chest. _What the—_

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly to find a messy pink head over his chest… smiling.

The shinobi sighed and embraced the petit body of hers and dosed off to dream land.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Thank you!**


	4. Day 1: Boredom

**Disclaimer:** I should make a general disclaimer I'm getting tired and almost sick to remember—gladly—that I don't own Naruto because then if I did it would be screw up from the beginning… So let's apply the standard and general disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and period.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Day 1: Boredom**

**11:07 a.m.**

It late in the morning, the seagulls were screaming in the beach for their successful fishing, and the waves were peacefully under an almost mid-day sun.

Near, in a big beach house, a messy pink head buried her face in a comfortable pillow, that for an unknown reason smelled _very_ well; it was like a mix of fresh air in a spring day and mint… but there was something else… like…

Sake

_Nah… it can't be_

Sakura started to caress her pillow vaguely awake, and then she noticed something particular, since when pillows blow up and down rhythmically?

…_A special pillow?_

She shrugged it off. After all, this was supposed to be an expensive vacation for the best shinobi's the Hokage had paid for, right?

Sakura smiled still with her closed eyes. She kept on exploring more; taking her hand to the top part of the pillow, she found…

A soft and accidental surface, which was _not_ fabric?

The medic-nin lazily opened one eye but didn't move apart. She kept on taking her hand around softly, until she grabbed what seemed to be fine fringes.

Soft like… hair, fine fringes.

_Like hair?_

Sakura blinked and carefully lifted her face to see messy raven hair around a handsome and totally sleep façade.

She panicked. _I… I slept with him?_

She looked to herself and the sleeping beauty male version, and noticed that their clothes were totally on them…

She sighed relieved.

Then some pieces of memories of last night came like a flash of light through her mind. The bet for the bed, the sake, the table football… _Who won?_ She gazed one more time the slept figure and unconsciously a smile crept in her face. Sakura shook her head in an attempt to take it off, but it never left her sweet features. Sakura never took off her gaze from him… he looked so peaceful, she wonder if he sleeps this way, so peaceful, since he avenged his family name by his hands…

He looked rather…

Angelical

Sakura sat straight and automatically hold her head because of the terrible hangover, her head was going to explode—if it wasn't already—anytime soon… but after looking at that face again, she forgot the like-a-train-passing-over-her-head pain.

Hesitantly she extended her hand to Sasuke's face, and drew with her index his perfect profile.

Just…

Just perfect

"_Sakura, you're annoying"_

That memory break the moment apart.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and stood up angry with herself for been so _weak_ and fall over again… like a fool. After all, he was still Uchiha Sasuke, the one who betrayed Konoha and betrayed her, the one who thought she was an annoying fan girl and a weak kunoichi.

She left his side and went in the bathroom to take a shower and leave there memories she didn't want to know had ever existed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11:21 a.m.**

"Man, Sakura was really drunk. Look! There! See?"

"Yeah Kiba, we had watched that three times already… how troublesome" Shikamaru stated more lazily than usual, looking at the window since Ino and Hinata were outside playing in the beach…

Naruto stood up from the main panel and stretched every muscle.

"Hey, why don't we go to the beach? I'm dying of boredom here!" He yelled.

Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded and so Shikamaru, when suddenly, he noticed a dark figure in a corner of the monitors' room.

"Hey, Neji"

White pearl-like eyes glared at the genius strategist.

Shikamaru raised a brow. "So, is everything all right with Tenten?"

"Is not of your business" A voice filled with venom and raged answered.

"It is since we are on a mission" The Nara sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?"

The prodigy groaned and the said genius ran following the rest.

Neji was massaging his disturbed temples when he remembered the last night events…

**:Flashback:**

"What, Neji… What?" She whispered.

"…I…"

"NEJI!"

Tenten and Neji turned around to see the one they will kill later in a painful way... specially the Hyuuga who was glaring at a certain pineapple head.

"Nara" White eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Hyuuga" Shikamaru cleared his throat. "We need you in the monitors' room. The situation could be worsen… if it's not yet"

Neji shot a death glared making Tenten stiffed a gasp.

"... Err, see you in there, Shikamaru, _Hyuuga_" And with that, the weapons mistress disappeared walking to the house.

"Neji-"

"Shut. Up. Nara" Neji groaned and left.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled following the Hyuuga monster.

**:End Flashback:**

"Tenten… I… I lov—DAMN IT!"

And with that Hyuuga Neji dropped himself in the sofa and sighed deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11:34 a.m.**

Strong hands rubbed gently onyx eyes after a good sleep; let's say a pretty good one. Sasuke rested his arm over his forehead and with the one he had left, looked for his _night companion_ in the bed blindly.

He found nothing.

He stood up from the bed and quickly he sat down again. Sasuke groaned. There, sat in the bed he hold his head as trying to take it out of its nature position over his neck…

_No more sake…ever._

The raven haired tried again and walked to the closet to take out some clean clothes since his smelled for the alcohol and sweat of last night.

He walked with bared toes to the bathroom door, and at the time he tried to open the door someone else pulled from the other side, making this _someone else_ to slip because of the wet floor.

"Shit! …Sakura!"

Sasuke caught her in the middle of the fall, falling with her.

Fortunately, Sakura was petit and wasn't that heavy, because she was using the Uchiha survivor as a comfy pillow… once again.

"Sakura--"

"……"

"--you're not a feather"

"Shut up…" Sakura muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11:45 a.m.**

"So… who won last night?"

They were eating a mini breakfast since the real time for breakfast had passed away and lunch time was near, but since the incident of minutes ago a silence filled the dining room… till now.

Sasuke stopped eating and looked at Sakura who were looking at her plate with too much attention.

"I did"

"Oh" Sakura sipped her tea. "You should have left me in the sofa then… you won the bed, there wasn't a reason why--"

"I had my reasons" Sasuke cut her off. "I don't mind to share"

The medic-nin blushed slightly and sipped her tea.

"Hn" Sasuke continued eating hiding a triumphal smirk.

After she recovered her composure, Sakura furrowed her brows.

"…I don't need your charity, **Uchiha**"

Sakura finished her tea and left. Sasuke's smirk faded down and formed a scowl on his face… Definitely a moody Haruno Sakura was worse than a hangover.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**2:13 p.m.**

The time passed away like a turtle. No. Turtles are faster. Like a snail, making insane more than one, let's say two for the moment.

The pink haired woman was, again, in the entertainment room playing whichever video game she found, after that nothing more was left to play, she just leaned herself on the large sofa looking at the ceiling, trying to found scenes of the night before… but that was useless; the only thing she could tell with security was that she really slept pretty good…

"I hate you…"

Sakura closed her eyes and cuddling in the sofa she started to dose off.

"…Sasuke…"

The corners of her strawberry lips curled up slightly.

"…-kun…"

And she disappeared from the world around her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**3:04 p.m.**

Tired of walking around the house, the Uchiha avenger thought cooking will be another option to kill the time, but what he really wanted was kill a bunch of shinobi's right now. But as we know, that will have to wait a little while, like 5 days from now.

Sasuke got in the perfectly clean kitchen---that he cleaned earlier because of boredom--- and reached the fridge to take out some of the ingredients of that day lunch.

He started to chop the vegetables neatly, carefully and slowly since his mission was to kill the time, he wasn't in a rush.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac…

"_Welcome back…"_

Tac, tac, tac …

"…_Uchiha"_ An expressionless Sakura appeared in his mind.

Tac, tac, tac …

"_Sakura"_ Sakura turned around and faced him.

Tac, tac, tac, tac…

"_I will never forgive you…"_

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac…

"…_Uchiha" _Sakura vanished.

Tac---

"……" Sasuke observed his blood staining the kitchen table and put his finger inside his mouth to prevent more bleeding. It didn't hurt as much as…

…as much her words did that time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**4:00 p.m.**

Sakura stretched and cracked her eyes open at the some delicious smell in the environment… Skilfully she jumped off the sofa, and brushing off invisible dust of her shorts, Sakura put on her slippers and went through the hallway following the path of the smell.

After a pair of minutes she found herself behind a wall peeping at what seemed to be a man arranging two trays with plates of food in them.

"To help is better than sneak around"

Sakura yelped for the surprise and went at his side in the kitchen slowly, putting a pink lock behind her ear and muttering curses to herself.

Sasuke faced Sakura, and saw a disarray head and a sleepy face staring at him with a brow raised.

"What? Do I have monkeys over my face?"

The Uchiha took a tray and put it on her hands, and a smirk made its appearance.

"No, but you look horribly…" He trailed off.

Sakura hands start to shake and with them the tray. "Horribly…?"

"Don't drop it. There's no more" Sasuke turned around and walked off the kitchen with his tray, but before exiting the kitchen he stopped in his tracks.

"…horribly bored"

_Is that an insult? _Sakura thought, and after feeling out of place, she followed the raven haired with her tray.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**6:18 p.m.**

The time passed away like the breeze of the summer and these two ninjas were almost bored. Correction. They were bored till the bone, just that no one had say it out load… yet.

"God… I'm bored…" Sakura rolled for the fifth time in the hall carpet under a couch.

The Uchiha was there too since he had walked over every inch of the beach; he could even tell by heart how many crabs and sea-spiders he had saw living in the rocks at the edge of the beach… even how many rocks…

_That's it._

Sasuke stood up from the couch and walked over to Sakura, who gave him a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look from her spot in the carpet.

"Beach. Now."

"Wha-"

Sakura with wide green orbs looking at the expressionless Uchiha, started to struggle when this one caught her up in the air, and put her in a way that her stomach was on his shoulder.

"Uchiha, GET ME DOWN!"

That was totally useless. Sasuke turn on his heels and stormed out of the hall. Minutes later, Sakura noticed that Sasuke was going to the entertainment room and not to the beach.

_Why…---He is insane!_

Sasuke looked over the room until his eyes caught the thing he was looking for.

Volleyball equipment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:30 p.m.**

"Hey Tenten"

"Mm?"

Ino closed the magazine and sat on her bed.

"There's something I want to ask you"

"I'm hearing Ino" The young woman with two buns continued cleaning her set of shurikens, kunais and other weapons, reflecting the light over them form time to time to see if they were totally clean.

The blonde sighed and approached Tenten, sitting beside her. "What's going on with Neji?"

Tenten stopped to brush the cloth over the metal instrument. "Nothing" And then, she continued.

"Nothing?" Ino raised a perfectly shaped brow.

Ino sighed again and took off Tenten's hands the weapons. "You just almost killed him with a knife in the breakfast when he tried to reach for the butter!"

"I wasn't finished with it… but, no, Mr. Patience didn't want to wait a little more. Ha! For other things he could wait for years… patience my ass…" Tenten hissed.

"Tenten, he asked you for it but you didn't answer!"

"AND I ASKED HIM WHAT HE FELT ABOUT ME AND DIDN'T ANSWER EITHER!"

"WHAT!"

Ino was startled and so Tenten. Silence set between the two till the blue eyed young woman hugged her friend.

"Ne, Tenten… I know he feels something about you… It's just…"

"It's just that he is the prodigy of the stupid-ness?"

"Yeah… if that make you feel better…"

"Yeah. He's the stupid not the genius of his clan… genius my---"

"Ssshhh… calm down, calm down…" Ino rolled her eyes and patted her back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**9:20 p.m.**

Under a dark sky a cloud was hiding a full moon accompanied with some stars forming constellations far, far away.

When the cloud moved out from the moon, its light soaked the sand, the sea, a volleyball ball, and two tired figures leaning in the sand making and effort to breathe as much air as they could.

One of them stood up straight brushing off the sand on his shorts and sandals, and being careful he approached the other figure. That one stared—if not glared— at the one next to her, and rejecting his hand in a not polite way, she stood up and stormed in the house closing the slide glass door making it to crack in the corner of the bottom of it.

Sasuke looked at the moon and chuckled for his own pleasure.

"You're a bad loser Sakura"

And with that he went in the house and closed the slide door not so gently.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**11:45 p.m.**

After a heated discussion during more than half an hour, Sakura and Sasuke decided—at last, to share the room, but more than decided together, Sasuke decided for her since she was under his _control_. At first, when he ordered her to share the bed with him, she tried to knocked the lights out of him but couldn't because of the lack of energy wasted in the volleyball challenge, 'cause it turned to be a challenge, a challenge she was beaten _again._

At this hour, both of them were laying in their sides of the bed, with a fancy pillow under their head. To Sakura didn't take too much to fall asleep since she was pretty tired, even if she tried to be awake just in case _somebody_ tries something under the sheets, but when she realized that Sasuke felt asleep at the second his body touched the bed, she felt free to fall asleep.

Only the rhythm breathing of both of them could be heard in the room when a 'crack' sound broke the enchanted dream of the medic-nin.

Sakura opened her eyes groggily, and when she saw nothing in the middle of the night—duh!— she decided to dose off again thinking that maybe, it was her imagination. Who on earth would want to intrude, at this hour of the night, in a big beach house, protected with chakra all around?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**12: 01 p.m.**

Sasuke turned to his left on the bed and with him he pulled some of the sheets; Sakura frowning, unconsciously pulled the sheets this time over her and turned to her right.

Suddenly, she felt something like caressing up her thigh. Her eyes got wide and the first thing she felt was near her was…

_Uchiha!_

She slapped him.

HARD

"TEME TAKE YOUR HAND OFF MY THIGH!"

Sasuke woke up upset not knowing what hell was happening in the first place, when he noticed something beside him screaming like a frenzy and mad woman in labour.

"Sakura, STOP with the screaming" Sasuke glared at the shadowy figure.

"YOUR HAND. OFF MY THIGH. NOW!"

"Hn, BOTH OF THEM are on my ears. Shut up now!"

The pink haired tentatively reach the Uchiha's head to find he was telling the truth. Her jaw started to tremble.

Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**12:16 p.m.**

"What's going on Lee that can't wait for tomorrow morning… how troublesome" Shikamaru asked trying to sweep away the comfortable sleep he was having.

"Sakura-san and Sasuke-san are…" Lee gulped and Shikamaru noticed a visible blush on Lee's cheeks.

"_Sasuke try it harder, HARDER! Aren't you a shinobi!"_

"_Shut up Sakura! I'm doing what I can!"_

Shikamaru stood there like a stone and then looked at Rock Lee who was petrify with his eyes locked in the black monitor 'cause of the lack of light, (since the lights when they turned off they only can be turn on the day after, it was for saving the electricity) and with his ears pasted at the sound of hard breathing and movements over the queen size bed.

"_Ah… ah… Sa-Sasuke, there it comes again!"_

"Shikamaru… they're…" The fuzzy brows young man trailed off.

"_Shit… SAKURA MOVE!"_

"...definitely they are…"

The Nara genius and Rock lee took a seat at the panel control, closed their eyes and gulped, and with a smooth move they loose the collar of their pyjamas.

"Kakashi-sensei… is a bad example…" Lee stated.

"Indeed…"

And more weird noises could be heard in the monitors' room that night.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N:** Ok! So that was Chapter 4! It was really long!!! Hope you like it, and sorry for the late update, but the university is kicking my ass in the time section… so, yeah, it's kind of difficult to update this days, but I'm doing my best for you! I hope I could mend my lateness with this super long chapter… I guess I was inspired.

Would you please send me some reviews? I would like to know if you like it or not.

Aaaah! **Thanks to all of you who had reviewed! **I really appreciate the 34 reviews in only 3 chapters! I'm pretty flattered! Thank you guys :3

See ya pretty soon!

**Claud-kun**


	5. Day 2: Epidemic

**A/N: **Hello to everybody! To make sure I'm not disappeared or dead, here you have the late---terrible late update of **Vacations My Ass!** I know that to be sorry is not enough, but really I've been very busy, and didn't want to send you an authoress' note weeks ago in the place of this chapter...

Hope you could forgive my lateness... Unfortunately in two weeks I'm having a midterm so after that exam I will update again, after writing it of course.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto!

On with the chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Day 3: Epidemic**

**7.35a.m.**

"Ino it's too early to use some ninjutsu on me... troublesome woman" Shikamaru mumbled while scratching the back of his head.

The natural blonde, Yamanak Ino—glared at her boyfriend.

"It wouldn't be necessary if you weren't a perv!" Ino stated with her hands in her waist when suddenly they heard a 'poof' and saw something—someone---between the smoke…

"Yo!" The copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei, this is **not **the best moment…" Shikamaru emphasized shaking his arms lazily in all directions when Ino started to approach dangerously to the masked jonnin fuming like a volcano.

"You… Hatake Kakashi…" Ino hissed.

"Yes Ino?" Kakashi asked and then looked at the strategist "Was going on Shikamaru? Well, to tell you Asuma is looking for both of you"

Ino kept on approaching slowly like thinking in how many pieces she would break apart a masked human—pervert—been, when Shikamaru saw her intentions.

"Eh… Kakashi-sensei… had you visit a temple before coming here?"

"A temple?" the masked ninja put a finger in his chin "…I remember I was going to go to ask for some good luck, but I got distracted when I saw this huge banner of the renewed Icha Icha Paradise, and I----"

A flash of yellow passed through the room sending the grey haired man to the opposite wall of it.

"That really have had to hurt..." the Nara sighed, "...jeez, troublesome people..."

"Yamero, Nara Shikamaru!" Ino brushed some dust from her clothes, "I don't want to remember you or Lee what the hell you've been thinking last night...!!", she scolded.

"I don't have the fault of having the imagination of a genius..." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" The blonde asked while helping the jounin to stand up.

"...nothing Ino..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:39 a.m.**

It was morning once again in the island, and our dearest were already awake because of the lack of sleep of last night. Sakura was folding some clothes in the closet that were spread in the floor, and one of them---_one of the bunch_--- took her special attention, and picking it up slowly, she saw in surprise the big cut across the t-shirt... a _blue_ t-shirt...

...that wasn't hers.

"**It** did that?" Sasuke didn't turned around to face her he just continued fixing the night table with some nails and a hammer in hand when his husky voice sounded in question.

The bubblegum haired girl looked over her shoulder and a mocking smile grace her face, "I thought Neji was the one who had the Byakugan... What a surprise"

"Hn" Sasuke hit the head of the nail he was using.

The medic-nin continued with the folding and sighed when she finally could resume the stressful labour.

"So, Sasuke, where is it now?" Sakura jumped on the well-done bed.

"..."

"Sasu--"

"In the kitchen" The raven haired young man swept the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, and groaning a bit got inside the bathroom to take a relaxing shower.

He was longing for it badly.

When the Uchiha closed the bathroom door, Sakura looked at the ceiling, "...seems we're having a good lunch today..." she smiled and putting on her slippers, the medic-nin went out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:42 a.m.**

"Shikamaru, is that happened last night you had the duty to call me---" Neji stopped abruptly when Tenten slapped his nape.

Everyone was in the living room of the first floor discussing about the tape with only the sound on that the monitors' room record last night.

Neji narrowed his pearl-white eyes to her, "...no knives this time; we're progressing", and with that he returned his attention to Shikamaru.

"As I was saying, when this kind of strange situations happens you have to call me, I'm not the captain of this mission for nothing" The Hyuuga prodigy breath deeply, "Why didn't you use the thermal vision?"

"..." The strategist looked outside of the window of the living room. _I forgot... tsk, I will NEVER lay a finger in those Icha Icha things... ever... for the good of my intelligence... and physical integrity... _A thrill run down his back... Ino could be very sometimes...

"Seems they forgot" Shino stated fixing his glasses.

"Shikamaru-kun, was Sasuke and Sa-Sakura-chan alright? Hinata asked after taking her eyes off the blonde head engulfing the leftovers of yesterday.

"Don't ask him Hinata!" Ino glared at the pineapple head, "For him---for them they were... Lee! I'm talking to you too!"

"Calm down Ino..." Asuma said.

Lee shot his head up and then dropped it down at the enraged voice of Ino, "Sumimasen... I didn't want to--- I mean, their youthfulness! I---- I don't deserve to have been your subordinate Gai sensei!" And with that he started to cry waterfalls.

"Lee!" A tall guy dressed in green cried opening his arms to his pupil.

_Oh, my... here we go..._ Everyone thought.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sen---"

"STOP ALREADY!"

Everyone shouted with veins popping in their heads.

"Gai..." Kakashi who was leaning in a wall, chuckled caressing slightly his chin where was a tiny band-aid, "...you never change..."

Yamanaka Ino glared for the nth time in the morning.

Hatake Kakashi shuddered and walked away with his jelly legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**7:59 a.m.**

Raven hair dripped water when his owner started drying it with a towel. Sasuke looked at his reflection in the big piece of mirror and coughed; almost glaring at himself he noticed that his eyes were kind of red since days before._ It should have disappeared..._ He finished with his messy hair passing through it his fingers smoothly.

The Uchiha took his clothes and went out of the bathroom feeling a bit relax, and sighing after making some stir up of muscles, Sasuke scratched his shoulder, first slightly, but when the itch didn't go away he continued...

and continued...

and continued...

And satisfaction never came...

_What the----_ Then it wasn't only the shoulder, it was his back... his arms... his legs... his face...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:15 a.m.**

"_...in the local news, specialist of all over the island had alert few minutes ago..."_

"Ne, Kiba, what are you watching?" Naruto asked plopping down in the sofa next to Akamaru.

"Ssshh!"

"_...that there's a Measles epidemic that is extending very quickly..."_

"Measles...?" Naruto looked at Kiba like asking for a definition. Kiba sighed.

"_...specialist recommend to take the precautions at the very first symptom in the case of adults..."_

"Yeah, its when your body itches and appear red bumps all over it..." Kiba frowned. "Well, at least I had it when I was little"

"Oh!... I guess me too... I remember it itched like hell! I couldn't eat ramen during a week!"

The Inuzuka stood up from the sofa and walked out the room.

"Hey Kiba, where are you going?"

"We have to alert to the others... who knows, maybe one of them didn't have it when was a little kid..."

"So, what if they hadn't? It's not dangerous... right?" The blue eyed followed him as did Akamaru.

Kiba turned around. "When you have it as older as we are, or more it's something to worry about... baka"

"Ah--What did you say doggy boy!"

"I said BAKA!"

"Oi! Come back here!" And with that Naruto disappeared running behind the exasperated Kiba.

"_...we have information that the decease has came from the oversea, some precise from the countries of Fire, Wind and Forest..."_ The reporter informed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the monitors' room, Kurenai, Tenten and Hinata were forwarding and back-warding the said tape with a serious look and one thing in their mind.

_There's must be an explanation..._

"Hinata put on the thermal vision" Kuranai ordered.

"Hai" Hinata pressed a pair of buttons and in the big scream the display were in blue, green, yellow, orange and red colours depending of the heat that the object or subject was giving off.

"There's Sasuke-teme!" Naruto screamed pointing a red and orange figure in the screen lean in the bed with his two hands in his ears.

"I can't hear anything" Asuma lit up a new cigarette and took a seat next to the panel control.

"There you have it" Kurenai said.

_Sakura screamed and got off the bed._

Everyone in the room grimaced in pain... even from a tape a girl's scream is always so powerful... it could even make some ears bleed.

"_Sasuke what is that thing?!"_

"_What should I know! I don't have the freak's eyes to know it!"_

_Some noises of a fallen lamp and foot walking all over the room were heard, when the figure of Sakura stood behind the Uchiha trying to protect herself and the tall young man permit it._

"Hey... is Sasuke protecting Sakura there?" Chouji asked munching more fried potatoes than a while before.

"That seems..." Lee said startled as the others.

"_Sa-sasuke, it is there!" Sakura pointed to the floor, next to the night table._

_Sasuke run acrossed the room and took the first thing he saw._

"Is that a t-shirt??" Kakashi cocked a brow.

_The Uchiha started to hit the thing—that was running everywhere, with kind of success._

"_Sasuke try it harder, HARDER! Aren't you a shinobi!"_

"He is a shinobi for Kami's sake!" Ino blurted out at the same time Sakura did in the tape.

"_Shut up Sakura! I'm doing what I can!"_

"_Ah… ah… Sa-Sasuke, there it comes again! Roast it!" The figure of the pink haired screamed._

"_Shit… SAKURA MOVE!" Sasuke pushed Sakura to the bed._

"_You want me to roast the bedroom too? Stupid..."_

"Hey on the TV---- What are you guys watching?" Kiba entered with Akamaru and Naruto in the room.

"We're watching the tape of last night" Shikamaru answered.

"Really? Yosh! I wanna know what happened..." The kyubi vessel pulled out of a corner a chair and sat down, "you know, I didn't understand what you guys told me..."

"Naruto, you can be so innocent at times..." Tenten sighed.

"That's not a crab? Have the shape of a crab for me..." Kiba pointed out.

"Yeah..." And everyone fell in their thoughts and a second later...

"PERVERTS" Everyone shouted to Shikamaru and Lee.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled a bit annoyed, "...anyway, what where you going to say Kiba?"

"Uh? Ah, yeah... on the TV have announced the there's a measles epidemic spread on the island..."

"Me-measles, Kiba-kun?" Hinata walked acrossed the room and hugged a Naruto's arm.

"Yeah... had anyone have it when was a little? Because Naruto and I had it."

Neji looked at Hinata for a while and said, "Hinata and I had it at a early age"

"Me too" Tenten, Shino, Lee and Ino said at unison.

Ino looked at Shikamaru who was frowning with closed eyes, "What's going on Shika-kun?"

_Shika-kun? Then she's not mad at me any more..._ "Nothing Ino" The Nara gave her a tiny smile, "I had it too when I was 4"

"Me too..." Chouji said, dropping the fried potatoes' bag to the trash can.

"Gai-sensei---"

"Don't worry Lee, the youthful bodies of your sensei's have passed through those youth's experiences!"

"He's right" Asuma breathed out some smoke.

The copy ninja felt in silence thinking.

"What's going on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked with a serious look.

"Well..." Kakashi got near the screen and pause the display, "...Sakura had it at 2 years old... but..."

"But?" Kurenai asked.

The jounin face the rest, "But Sasuke has never had it..." Kakashi crossed her arms and sighed.

"..." Silence.

"...Konoha, we have a problem" Kiba stated.

"Nah..." Kakashi smiled under his mask, "we have the perfect situation"

Everyone smirked getting what the old jounin was trying to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:20 a.m.**

"Hey Sasuke, the crab looks goo---" Sakura who walked in the room stopped her tracks after the picture of a young man sweating and scratching kind of desperate his arms, torso, legs... everywhere, laying in the bed.

"Sasuke?" The pink head approached hesitantly and sat next to him. She gasped.

"Sasuke!"

The Uchiha groaned weakly, "What... is this!"

"Let me check, ok?" Sakura put a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, and start to take a look on the pale skin of his body with caution, for her surprise she noticed red bumps all over it, and some of them where bleeding, Sakura frowned and took her hand to Sasuke's forehead to take his temperature. _Fever... red bumps..._, the Godaime's apprentice took his face and looked at his eyes. _Red eyes... _Sakura sighed and smiled weakly to onyx eyes in discomfort.

"Sakura" Sasuke grabbed an arm of hers, "...what is it" He demanded.

"Sasuke, you have measles..."

"Measles...?" Sasuke looked at her during a time and then freed her and looked at the ceiling, "It itches" He growled-pouted.

"I know"

Sasuke faced her once again, and stared at her till Sakura stood up feeling uncomfortable, trying to hide her blush.

"You have smiled"

Sakura started to left the room and then stopped, "I will negotiate some medicines... I don't have the power to heal viral illness... but I can reduce the general pain you feel" And she left.

"...Sakura" Sasuke said under his breath and grimaced when he felt the itch in his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura got in the kitchen and looked intently at the screen in the wall; after looking for a while she found a red button with a label of 'In case of emergency' under it, she shook her head at the flowers and hearts Ino drew next to the label she put in, because it was the blonde's writing.

Sakura pushed the button, and the screen illuminated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:24 a.m.**

"Oi Neji, Sakura has pushed the emergency button" Shikamaru informed never taking off the eyes of the panel control.

"Stablish the communication" Neji stood up from the sofa and left the newspaper aside.

"Connected" Shikamaru pressed some buttons in the keyboard and nodded to the Byakugan user who put on a piece of headphone and microphone.

"What's going on Sakura?"

"_Measles. Sasuke has measles and I need some supplies"_

"Sasuke?" Neji's monotone turned into mock, "Since when you call him 'Sasuke'? I thought he was 'teme' or at least 'Uchiha'..."

Sakura made a face and crossed her arms, _"Neji, is not of your business, I need medicines and I need it NOW"_

"You will have it, be patient, Kurenai and Kakashi have went to town and they're bringing it"

"_Kakashi and Kurenai are here? That means Gai and Asuma are here too..." _Sakura looked at him.

"Exactly"

"_...Neji, why you're doing this?"_ The pink haired asked demanding.

"You will know." Neji looked at Shikamaru and this one nodded, "Wait for Kakashi and Kurenai; I have to cut the communication"

"_Neji bu---!"_

And the connection went off.

Shikamaru smirked lazily, "Sasuke will kill us..."

The Hyuuga prodigy put his arms behind his head, "Let him try it"

"Tsk... I prefer him than Sakura... even Ino has mercy"

"Hn"

Neji went back to the sofa and took again the newspaper.

"Is with Tenten everything all right?"

Some long free tresses darkened Neji's face, "Nara..." the ANBU captain hissed.

"Forget it; I didn't mention it..." The genius hung his hands in the air, stood up from the panel and walked past the door after saying, "...even though talk with her would be better until all the knives disappear"

Neji glared with his unique glare and sighed silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**8:32 a.m.**

Sakura stretched up pulling her arms together over her head before giving the news to the ill Uchiha, and with a deep breath like when you took some air in when its time to submerge under the water, she got in the bedroom to find not only onyx eyes glaring everything, or messy raven hair making the sheets to look sexy, or a body every women would die for...

She stifled her laugh taking her hands to her mouth.

There, laying in the bed was a panting Uchiha Sasuke, scratching everything that claim to be scratched, but...

...was that the face of the drop-dead gorgeous Uchiha survivor?

Definitely measles wasn't giving him the best side of his handsomeness.

Sakura couldn't handle it any more and fell at his side laughing her head off, Sasuke just glared and cursed not having his fingernails longer.

Sasuke's face—and body, was almost covered with little red bumps, and Sakura after calming herself clutching at her stomach—that was aching like hell, from one of the crates of the fixed night table, took out a handkerchief and dried his sweating forehead.

"Sasuke..."

"...hn..."

"They're bringing medicines, but you **have to rest**, the rush will be there till the following days. Come" Sakura motioned with her hand, and Sasuke moved close to her.

Green chakra started to glow around the medic-nin's hand, and then approaching to Sasuke's head it surrounded his entire body. Sasuke felt that relaxing heat entering in every muscle, and his tense body relax for once.

Sakura finished with it, and noticed the the raven haired fell asleep...

...with the tiniest of the smiles.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**8:41 a.m.**

Sakura was watching the news after put on Sasuke a pair of cooking gloves with some chakra threads around it, just to stop him from scratch himself.

With a crack the front door opened taking her out of her thoughts, when she saw a grey haired man, who used to be her sensei in her genin years, and Kurenai who was accompanying him.

"Yo, Sakura" Kakashi greeted.

"How is he doing?" Kurenai asked while putting a the little box she was carrying, and Kakashi did the same with his.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, thanks for the supplies... he is resting now" Sakura got close to the boxes and and checked the medicines with a satisfied smile looking that everything she needed was there.

"Well," The masked jounin scratched his nape, "It's time to leave, Kurenai" He motioned his head to her.

"Wha--Wait!"

"Yes Sakura?" Kurenai turned around and faced her.

"...When... When are we going to be with all of you? I mean... This is a cell! I can't live in thi---"

"Of course you can," Kakashi took out of his pocket the last volume of that infamous book he reads, "Sakura, it's time to be a human been and express every feeling... don't wast the time," He smiled, "Ja ne" And walked off.

Kurenai stayed in the same spot and her eyes softened, she took Sakura's shoulders and brought her in a gentle hug, "Sakura, he may be a pervert but he is right... don't waste it" The gentjutsu mistress whispered.

And with that visit and medicines for the unfortunate Uchiha drop-dead-gorgeous Sasuke, Sakura smiled and took the boxes to the bedroom, where the Uchiha beauty was sleeping in a peaceful morning.

"I won't waste it..." she looked at him, her green eyes brightened like never, "...I won't Sasuke-kun"

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N:** And that was chapter 5! This is not as funny as the others, but I guess is kind of good too... I will try to bring some comedy in the next one.

Patience?

Ah! and special thanks to everyone who have reviewed till now, I'm so happy because of that, those reviews give me my portion of bravery I need to continue this!

**Thank you so much!**

Love you all!

**Claud-kun**


	6. Day 3: Predator 1st Part

**A/N:** Hullo! I know, I know... almost six month delay. Really sorry, but I had writter's block and still have... hope you like at least a little this chapter, not so good for my liking, but it took me the time you've waited, if you've been waiting that is. Hopefully I will receive one comment from you to hear your opinion. I wish you're not mad at me and remember the story line so nobody gets confuse. We're on Day 3! A first part. It was way too long to keep on writing it till their bed time. :D

So, enjoy the reading!

* * *

**Day 3: Predator (I)**

**8:50 a.m.**

It was Tuesday morning. Once again morning since yesterday passed as slow as a turtle trying to cross a meter length path. Unfortunately, for Sakura this day without the jerk-bastard Sasuke was the worst she had ever been through. She had to use everything her imagination could provide for not dying of boredom, as playing in the beach till lunch time, then after the lunch she prepared with the crab they hunted—_he_ hunted two nights ago, the pink haired girl tried to beat her record in the video games that evening till the night arrived.

Yes, her imagination wasn't in its best lately.

Sakura shifted her position to another more comfortable in the armchair—if that was possible, and opened slowly her green orbs to the sunlight that made its way through the curtains. She shifted again, this time to her left making the thin blanket fall on the carpet floor. Sakura sighed and tried to get up seeing that was of no use trying to sleep—if she really slept in that armchair. It was breaking her back.

Her gaze set on the large figure laying in the queen size bed in front of her; from the sheets and the cover for this kind of season, a mass of messy raven hair sneaked out graciously, and next to it was visible a red and blue something almost dangling from the edge of the bed—Sakura smiled slightly, that was one of the kitchen gloves she put him on yesterday.

Yesterday, she thought, was one of the estrange days she had ever have... not because of the bored-to-death situation but for what Kakashi and Kuranai-sensei told her.

Sakura started to bite her nails... again.

A habit she got rid off when she was fourteen, at the first year she was training with her shishou about medical jutsus. In that time, Tsunade-sama had been clear and serious when she found this little habit in her apprentice:

_There's no way a trained ninja in the medicine area has such a hideous habit, that's like when an elite shinobi shows his emotions in front of the enemy. Biting the nails shows nervousness, weakness... and you don't want to transmit that to your patients, am I right?_

She nodded then with a frown when she heard the word 'weakness', she didn't want to be call as 'the weak kunoichi that always hides behind her team-mates'.

No.

So since then, Sakura grew her nails not too long and not too short in a way to not difficult her training and at the same time keep her feminine.

But now, it wasn't about weakness, it was more of nervousness than other thing... she asked herself for the first time that day, _What should I do now?_

This pink haired girl noticed that her eyes were glue to the sleeping human been; he hadn't move, not even an inch, maybe because of the relax effect of the chicken soup he took yesterday when he woke up hungry in the middle of the afternoon. Sakura shook her head and directed her gaze to the carpet floor.

It was dark blue.

_Sasuke..._

Sakura couldn't take him out of her mind. She sighed frustrated.

This was going too far for her liking.

Yes. She admitted that she was being foolish and childish treating Sasuke like she did—And that's where she's going to apply the 'don't waste the time' advice. She understood that been like that over the years only made larger and larger the gap between them.

But he wasn't _just_ an arrogant bastard, a traitor. He was Uchiha Sasuke, her team-mate. Her one and only love...

...when she was twelve.

Now it was different. She grew up, she wasn't weak anymore, everyone in her village respected her and knew by heart who the hell was she.

Haruno Sakura, medical ninja, loyal kunoichi to Konohagakure, to the Fire country.

That was her.

Sakura ran a delicate hand through her short pink tresses and blew some from her face, and made her way to the bathroom taking a side glance when she passed by the bed like waiting to be ambushed for the sleepy figure in there, even though that was impossible, at least not in his state.

The medic-nin looked at her reflection. She had bags under her eyes, and her skin was unusually pale in that morning. The lack of sleep affected her too much for her awareness, she didn't want to look like a ghost... too unhealthy...

Sakura tried to stretch her muscles like every morning, and winced when twisted half of her body to the right and to the left—Her vertebral column was screw up.

The pink haired cursed the armchair. In no way she was going to sleep there again!

And that thought tint her cheeks.

She didn't **want **to know why—

But her inner self knew it and smirked.

Having only one bed meant sharing. _**Sharing is caring...**_ Her inner self chuckled, and Sakura rolled her eyes, _**Hey, you don't want to break your back, don't you? And you only need a comfortable place to sleep, or are you expecting to do something more? If that so, you have my permission.**_

Sakura didn't bother to answer those questions of her inner self; she knew that if she did, the situation will we even worse than that.

She yawned and stretched once again before taking out her clothes to take her morning hot shower. She really liked hot water in the morning no matter if she was in the middle of summer.

Cold water wasn't an option. Period.

Sakura turned on the shower till the water was not too hot, and stepped in closing the glass sliding door. Her muscles relaxed and so her sore back, sighing she started with the shampoo.

This was going to be a long day. She could feel it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thirsty.

That was the first thought of another day... if it was another day.

Sasuke sighed and rolled lazily on his right side. He opened his eyes and found that indeed was another day. He didn't know what time was it, but for the light in the room he could tell it was not that late in the morning.

He could feel his mouth pretty dry, and have a big urge to drink some water, maybe he could ask for some...

But—

_Where' she?_ Sasuke scanned the room in that same position and didn't find some pink around... Maybe she was in the kitchen, or the living room, or somewhere else but there... after all, didn't she say so many times that she couldn't stand his presence?

He closed his eyes and opened them again with remorse.

Remorse.

Why is that for? He scold himself. It's not like he wanted to be adore by her like ten years ago...

Sasuke stretched out his arms. He twitched.

Kitchen gloves?

Oh.

Sakura would have to give him some explanations when he find her. Specially because he couldn't take them off. _Damn it. _Where's the chakra when one need it the most?

Bare feet touched the carpet floor and Sasuke dragged himself to the bathroom trying to order his raven tresses making them just more spikier. He tried to open the door to find it already open so he just pushed it a little.

The Uchiha looked himself at the mirror and immediately knew why Sakura laughed so hard yesterday.

Red bumps.

Everywhere.

He shrugged it off. He didn't care about looks after all. But if his rabid fangirls where there to see his _handsome _face transformed in something _new, _would have been the perfect moment to get rid of all of them with just one look.

He managed a little smirk. That would have been heaven.

In the middle of his inspection in the mirror, a door opened behind him revealing thick steam making his vision blur.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The shower was of the most relaxing things in the world for Sakura. She turned it off when she finished.

She stood there silently looking at her fingertips' wrinkles while her damp hair was dripping the excess of water in it.

_What could I do now? _There again she asked herself. What is she going to do when he awakes? Of course, as a doctor she would have to take care of his sickness, and everything...

But is that all?

Doctor-patient relationship?

And then what? Because he is not going to stay ill forever, or at least during the rest off the week... Maybe she could do something to make clear that she is ready to accept him...

Like her friend again.

Did he care about it?

She bit the inside of her cheek. Who knows if he care at all... But she could tell that he had changed a little... maybe, just maybe they could be friends now.

Sakura smiled.

_Maybe that's possible._

She sighed and decided to open the glass door and step outside to reach a towel.

The steam was really thick... maybe the water was too hot this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**9:17 a.m.**

"_...and she smiled that smile of her that's capable to send chills down his spine. Nao approached her and started to strip her delicately—"_

The old jounin's eye crinkled at his silent reading—except for his giggling from time to time when the scene was _interesting—_laying in the sofa of the monitors' room.

"_...'Nao this is not right', she said trying to take away his hands off her but her eyes betrayed her. Nao said nothing and continued—" _The gray haired giggled.

This was what he called vacations. Stay in a peaceful place with beautiful sights, and nobody distracting him of his Icha Icha Paradise Golden Volume—_Jiraiya's greatest work_, Kakashi thought between lines hiding a knowing smile behind his mask.

He was glad.

"_...'Yumi, I know you wanted this when we were at the onsen, don't tell me now that it is _not_ right', Nao, been the compulsive guy he was, took Yumiko wrists and crushed her in the nearby wall with his own body. 'Nao, please...', She tried to not look in those piercing eyes. 'It's too late for taking back... Yumi', he whispered in her ear before playing with it—"_

Oh, yes, of course he was.

The best of all was that Sakura was locked in some house with her childhood love—not that he didn't appreciate his student, its that she always tried to burn his nice book when had the chance. Now that she was gone for a little time, he was enjoying this _mission_.

Sasuke? Well, Sasuke was Sasuke after all, as long as Kakashi never tried to teach him some tricks to get a girl, his book was more than safe.

The copy ninja sighed and closed his book, not forgetting to leave the bookmark, with a picture of Jiraiya—the author—in it, where he stopped his pleasant and blowing-mind reading.

He decided it was time to make the next pair to take their turn to watch the monitors. With a swift move, he sat up and went out, putting the little book in one of his pockets.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"...and that's what I call youth's spirit!! Nice try Lee!"

"Thanks Gai-sensei! It's all thanks to your youthful training!"

"Oh, Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!

And so they continued with their youthful interchange of hugs and words while everyone was busying themselves—and their ears— from such a pitiful scene.

Hinata and Ino were in the kitchen washing the plates they used for breakfast, when Naruto came from behind the shy girl and embraced her making Hinata scream.

"Naruto! Watch what you're doing! Don't you see we're dealing with some china here! For Kami-sama..." Ino swept some sweat from her brow with a hand full of foam.

"Sorry Ino, I didn't mean to... I only wanted to spend some time with my Hinata-chan!" Naruto beamed, and Hinata blushed trying desperately to not let slip from her grasp the cup she was holding.

The blond girl laid a clean piece of china over some more, "You always spend time with her!", Ino pointed accusingly with her index at the Kyuubi vessel, "Just—"

"Troublesome woman, don't tell me you're jealous... Che."

Leaning on a side of the fridge, the tactician was looking through the open window how the clouds moved at a slow pace in the firmament. He then glanced at a huffing Ino with rather interest.

"Shikamaru stop talking nonsense and bring your lazy ass to help some in here!"

He raised a brow, and returned his attention to the clouds.

"Are you ignoring me Nara Shikamaru?!"

"No, Ino. I'm not..." Boring eyes never left the sky. It was an amazing view.

"I-Ino... don't w-worry, its almost done" The Hyuuga heiress tried to calm down the blond.

Naruto looked that Ino started to rant at Shikamaru, and then he whispered to a worry Hinata, "Ne Hinata, let leave this two alone...", he side-glanced again, "...something is telling me that it's dangeorus in here"

"W-wha—" And with that, the ramen obsessed left the kitchen with a dumbfounded Hinata. Jeez, now they would need new china for lunch! Well, they always can order ramen. Naruto amused with the idea ran to the phone. _What was the phone number? Ah, yeah!_

Shikamaru was amazed with that shape of the big cloud that was hanging in the sky, it seemed to be like a big Shogi piece... He'd never saw one with that kind of shape. Was it his imagination? Hey, but that other one looked like—

"...Nara Shikamaru!! Are you listening?!"

"Ino you're making my ears bleed, stop with the yelling already... Che, I don't need my mother's replica here, you know... what a drag..."

_A drag!! I'll show you what a drag _is

"Ino? What the hell are you doing—No! Ino get me down!—What!—What are you doing woman!—NO! INO DON'T DO THAAAAAAAAAT!"

And so, Nara Shikamaru flew to his lovely sky... literally.

Ino shook some invisible dust from her perfect manicured hands, and look through the window in the direction Shikamaru flew off. She smiled.

"I'm so glad I learned that move from forehead-girl. It was indeed useful" The Yamanaka girl sighed and returned to the sink where a pile of plates and cups where waiting for her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

Breath out.

Hyuuga Neji was meditating in a relax pose on the carpet floor of the living room. The quietness was wonderful; everyone were busy somewhere leaving him totally alone with his business. No one was there to disturb him, nor even the knifes of a certain mistress.

That was what he called vacations.

With a blank expression but at the same time rested, he breathed in and out rhythmically, leaving the tension of past missions and temperamental Hokages behind...

Breath in.

Breath out.

Breath in.

"Oh?" Kakashi stepped on the last flight of the stairs and looked around wondering why everybody make plans without him because the living room was empty except for...

"Neji! They left you all alone?"

Breath out.

Twitch

Breath in.

Breath ou—

"Neji?" Kakashi waved his hand in front of the Byakugan user with no use. Great, not only they made plans for their own, now he was ignored!

The young shinobi heaved a sigh and opened his pearl-white eyes, glancing—if not glaring, at the one who ruined his oh so relaxing meditation.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's your turn to watch over the monitors" The copy ninja scratched the back of his head. _Mental note: Do not disturb Hyuuga Neji when meditating. Scratch that. Just don't stay in his way... Aaah... youngsters these days..._

"Ah, I almost forgot... your partner will be Tenten" Kakashi said before disappearing from his sight.

Neji sighed. Hours of meditation for nothing.

_Now, where's she?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**9:20.m.**

The reflexion in the mirror was blurred by the steam, meaning someone had used hot water. Sasuke mentally made a display of obscenities. He must have known better that she would be there!

Sasuke didn't move from his place in front of the mirror, he only watched how a blurry shadow started to move towards something... towards him? Obsidian eyes sense her approached him. Then his eyes set on the towel at his left. _Shit._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura couldn't see a thing in that room. She started to search for her towel, somehow the pink haired remember that moments ago she saw it next to the mirror. Now, where was it? Strange enough, she felt a little nervous, like been watched or something. She shrugged it off. If that was true she would have sensed chakra near her but Sakura only felt the faint one of Sasuke who was still sleeping.

Trying to clear her view, the medic-nin could distinguish some green at her left. _Lucky! I was freezing already._

Sakura tried to reach out the towel but slipped because of the soaking floor. In an intent to get some balance she grabbed something else, bringing it with her.

Thud.

"...Sasuke?"

Sasuke averted his gaze to amazing green orbs.

"Unless you want to live to restore your clan you'd better get off of me now" Sakura said murderously.

Sasuke snorted. "Like I would let you lay a finger on me"

Sakura's rage was almost at its limit. How this stupid bastard dared to say that!

Narrowed green eyes shot daggers at the Uchiha, "Wrong move _Sasuke-kun_, unfortunately, you're still sick", she said sweetly.

"Hn" Sasuke stood up slowly from that compromising position as his strength could let him, and turned his back to her. Been in the bathroom with Sakura naked under him wasn't something he needed now, but a cold shower sure was.

And quickly.

"Have you finished? I need the shower"

Sakura finished to wrap herself in the towel and walked past him as if nothing had happened.

"Sakura" The said girl turned around and looked at him, waiting him to go on.

"Take them off"

The pink haired looked at his hands and notice that little detail. She sighed and reached for his hands in those gloves and with a little smile tugging at her face, she cut the chakra threads and freed his hands.

"Happy?" Sakura turned on her heels and vanished from his sight, leaving only the sound of the door shutting up.

The Sharingan user looked at his hands and ran both of them in his unruly hair with what seemed to be a sigh. He dragged himself to the shower, got strip in seconds and got in.

He smirked at the past scene.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**11:15 a.m.**

Neji and Tenten were at the monitors' room already, checking out the panel and the current movements of their fellow ninja. Tenten was reluctant to direct any word to the Hyuuga that was out of the mission, making things more difficult for the chocolate haired.

It would've been easy if he only had to ambushed some enemy and make them surrender. But no. We are talking about a girl who happens to be mad at him and on top of all, was Tenten.

As if he wasn't antisocial enough!

Neji cleared his throat and made his way to the weapon mistress.

"Something is wrong Neji?" Tenten's blunt question sounded, never taking off her sight from the monitors where Sasuke and Sakura were displayed.

"Let's talk Tenten. I just—"

"There's nothing to talk about, unless it's about these two" The girl tilted her head to one of the monitors.

Neji frowned and with a tough movement grasped her wrists. For a moment both of them looked each other without a blink; the impassive gaze of Tenten pierced in Neji's narrowed eyes.

A couple of minutes passed in that position and no one moved from their place; a glaring contest was already set and neither of them wanted to be the one to back off from the stare of the other.

"Tenten—"

"Wha—"

The next thing they knew was that their lips were pressed against each other. Neji's lips were looking for a response in hers...

...and found it.

He smirked in the kiss and took her waist possessively at the time his team-mate put her thin arms around his neck.

The hell of morning knives were over officially.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4:12 p.m.**

Well formed legs crossed one over the other, and the owner sipped her tea slowly, never taking her eyes off of the figure lying in the sofa looking intently at her.

Sasuke was strange since breakfast.

Sakura put her cup of tea over the tea table in front of her wearing a poker face. Sasuke, who was lazily playing with some shuriken looked at her, up and down. His eyes once emotionless, now were different and Sakura wonder what was going on for she couldn't understand a behavior so foreign coming from _him_.

The pink haired shifted in the couch and took the magazine she was reading before and opened it right in middle, where an article about new ways of surgery called her attention.

For a moment, she chose to push aside those thoughts and with a sigh continued reading.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He never noticed how well her legs look.

Sasuke shook his head and felt lightheaded... maybe the medicine had something to do with it or maybe just the sickness, whatever it was he felt a little dizzy and not like himself.

He managed a smirk while playing with a shuriken. He wasn't sure why, but today Sakura was different... Her eyes were brighter, amazing green; her hair looked silkier and suddenly Sasuke felt the urge to touch it---

But wait; why was he, from all the people thinking?

He blinked trying to compose himself... seemed kind of impossible; something inside him stirred and his penetrating gaze lingered again in the curvy form of the medic-nin.

She was a woman; he a man.

Sasuke reached for his forehead and swept some sweat from it.

_What's going on...?_ His breathe quicken, his heart started to pound very hard.

He looked at her again, this time with a little devious smile he never knew he had.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Too distracted for her liking, she cursed mentally for she didn't see it coming.

Sasuke was in front of her, mere inches away, the shuriken long forgotten on the floor; obsidian eyes inspected her face.

"...Sasuke...?" Sakura gripped harder her magazine unconsciously, her brows knitted.

The raven haired ninja approached to her ear, "What? Do you fear me... Sakura?", his voice blunt as ever but from it oozed amusement.

Sakura searched for his eyes with a raised pink brow, "Why should I?", she looked around her and took notice of his strong grip on her forearms.

Sasuke gave her a low chuckle and put behind her ear a lock of hair, at the way she stiffened he smirk.

"You are..." He leaned closer and closer, Sakura's green eyes got wider and tried to back away but couldn't for the position in the small couch.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and bumped some chakra in her hands, tossing him aside with such a force that he landed on the other side of the room cracking the wall.

Raven locks hid obsidian eyes. Sasuke wiped away some dust of his face and stood up staggering until he found his equilibrium.

"Who the hell are you?!" _Where's Sasuke-kun...? _The medic-nin stood in a defensive stance, and reaching for one of her pockets she put out her black gloves. _...Never thought I will need them on my vacations...great..._

"We are locked in here Sakura; the two of us..." Sasuke smirked and lifting his head, his Sharingan eyes whirled around madly.

Sakura shook her head with a lazy smile. "Tsk, tsk, Sasuke, what happened to you?" She crackled her knuckles. _I will find it soon, but now..._

"You can't scape from me Sakura; not anymore"

And he launched at her.

"Someone have taken the wrong medicine"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**4:17 p.m.**

Beep

Beep

Beep

Bee—

"Hey Neji, look at this..." Tenten pressed some buttons on the panel, choosing the room the red let started beeping, "they'are destroying the house... Tsunade-sama won't be please" She sighed absentminded.

The Hyuuga crossed his arms over his chest. "The chakra field can stand them both without problem; we don't need to worry"

"Yeah, but the house—is not Konoha's property, you know... I don't want to pay the damages with my paycheck"

Neji pointed to the display, "they will"

"Tch, yeah right..." Tenten crossed her arms in the Hyuuga's fashion and sat in a chair watching the blows and yells on the monitor like an action movie. The corners of her mouth curled up.

"Call the others Neji, they sure will enjoy this" She never took away her sight from the screen.

"Hn"

Neji stood up and made his way to the door.

"Don't forget the popcorn!" Tenten yelled.

* * *

**A/N:** And that was the sixth chapter:DDD 

What's going on with Sasuke? Is he really Sasuke? What will Sakura do?

Stay alert to the next chapter!

**.Claud-kun.**


	7. Day 3: Predator 2nd Part

**Day 3: Predator (II)**

_**The standard disclaimer's applied to Naruto© and "Super massive Black Hole" by Muse.**_

**A/N** at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**4:30 p.m.**

Sakura spat some blood on the polished floor and with determination written in all over her face, she ran into her opponent, her gloved fist in mid-air.

_I can see it._

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan?_

She punched air when Sasuke moved aside smirking.

_I can see your movements._

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long before you let me go?_

He was really fast and with the help of his Sharingan, he was almost invincible.

_You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight_

But the pink haired kunoichi wasn't someone to fool around either. Her monstrous strength and the facility she had controlling chakra were impressive to the point that fear her wasn't an option—it was a reliable fact. And on top of all, she was a remarkable medic; with precision, she could tell—find any location of the organs of the human body... the most important veins... arteries...

_(you set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

One, two, three blows were sent in the direction of the raven haired, having only a twenty-five percent of the wished result.

_Stay away! Damn it..._

_(you set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

Sasuke wiped some dirt from his face, where a full kick from Sakura made contact, and immediately a sadistic smirk made a way through his features.

_No way... No way Sa—_

_I thought I was a fool for no-one_

_Oh baby I was a fool for you_

Sasuke blinked several times, a scowl forming in his handsome face, the sadistic smirk long gone. He stepped backwards and for a moment his balance faltered. He looked at her; her face—dirty for the fight, was full of concern.

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth_

He growled, his Sharingan spinning around madly.

_Don't pity me...! Fight me! Fight...!_

_You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight_

Sakura gave a tired sigh, she didn't know exactly why Sasuke was behaving this way but she had some ideas from the 'symptoms' he was showing... Apparently it was something to do with the medicine, something that had made rise his levels of stamina and in a way, increase the torrent of his masculine hormones. She chuckled for herself and tried to hide a little smile. Kakashi and all the band of shinobi wherever they were, were going to listen to her and worse—they were going to learn the exact definition of _pain_.

_(you set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

She blocked a couple of hits successfully for too little. When was he going to run out of stamina? She didn't know... but one thing she was totally sure was that for herself this little match wasn't going to take the rest of the day to finish.

_Sasuke, stop! Please...!_

_(you set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

He was suppose to not have any chakra to relay on, but whatever that medicine was or whatever he consumed behind her back (something she totally discarded) was making miracles in his chakra torrent. She knew even without the need of the Byakugan.

_Super massive black hole_

_Super massive black hole_

_Super massive black hole_

The Uchiha caught her off guard crushing her body with his own on one of the already cracked walls. She gasped for the surprise and for the lack of air.

_Got you._

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

Coughing some, Sakura struggled with the energy she was left without success. His hands were at the sides of her head, and her hands were technically pasted on the wall.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

Red eyes glared at her and the owner let a chuckle scape from his mouth. Sakura looked straight in his eyes. There was not determination nor hate... Her stare was just as blank as a piece of paper.

_This will end soon... pretty soon._

_(you set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

"Do you hate me" The Uchiha stated for the first time looking intently at the rosette haired, half of his self was collected, the other half just felt like shattering into pieces at any moment.

_(you set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the super massive_

The medic-nin looked down for a moment to just later lift her head again and held his gaze with her own.

_Super massive black hole_

_Super massive black hole_

_Super massive black hole_

"Should I ...Sasuke?" Green forest eyes pierced though everything.

X

**4:37 p.m.**

"_Neji what the hell is going on?! The island administrators had sent me the current count of your stay _andof the reparations of one of the living rooms!_ Could you explain yourself?! Because I_ refuse_ to pay all of this!"_

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Neji cleared his throat, "Both Uchiha and Haruno are... sparring"

"_Sparring? In the living room? They should be all lovey-dovey and having another kind of 'sparring'..."_

The Hyuuga male coughed.

"_...Anyway, you _all_ are paying for the damages, _(Oh man... Neji I told you!) _Tell Tenten I heard her"_

The ANBU captain looked reprehensibly at his team-mate, "She did, you're on the speaker; everybody is listening"

"_Good. Now, all of you only have a few days to have them as an item, so hurry up or there's no more missions for you Hyuuga!"_

The Godaime hung off and everyone in the room kept staring at the blank face—with a slightly frown on it—of Hyuuga Neji. He turned around and faced the screen with the images of Sakura and Sasuke on it.

"Nara. Something in mind?" The brown haired asked never leaving his pearl eyes off the display.

"Yes" Leaving the side of his girlfriend and massaging his left shoulder with his right hand as a sign of stress, got close to the monitors and typed on a keyboard modifying one of the monitors, displaying a profile and a picture.

The Leaf strategist turned around and faced the others, "Jealousy factor," he sighed, "she will be repairing the damages in The Cage"

The ninjas looked intently at the screen with a smile and patted each others back murmuring how this mission was totally done.

X

**4:38 p.m.**

A blue haired young woman in her mid twenties was packing some clothes and ninja material—just in case--, flicking her long hair out of her vision while doing it.

"Masako-chan, leaving so soon?" An old woman asked from the door.

"Yes grandma, I've been hired for a mission" Masako smiled sympathetically making the last knot in her military-like bag pack.

The old woman approached her only grand-daughter and embraced her from the waist, since she was very short. "Be careful dear"

She smiled once again, "Don't worry grandma," She patted gentle her small back, "It's a piece of cake"

They let go of each other, and biding a warm good-bye, Masako took the path that would led her to the coast where the mission was going to take place. While walking she took form her shorts' pocket a small paper.

_Masako Shinamori- Report yourself on the two stories white house at the coast located at the very east of your current location. Password: "J-factor of the make up paradise". Ask for Hyuuga Neji, leader captain of the mission at hand._

One shaped eyebrow lifted, _J-factor of the _make up paradise

She shrugged it off and after some minutes of walking she made the beach house out.

X

**4:41 p.m.**

"You should" More sweat was dripping down his face, making him hardly to see her. He felt the dizziness come back again taking control of his senses.

Sakura looked at him preoccupied and tried to reach for his face but he shrugged off her intent.

"Sasuke, you're sick, let's stop this non-sense"

Uchiha Sasuke leaned forward and the small kunoichi froze all of the sudden, "Do you still love me?"

Sakura's green eyes widen and felt her throat dried, "S-Sasuke this is not the moment—"

"Sasuke, Sasuke! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" His face contorted in an angry scowl, eyes flaring at her.

Her jaw started to tremble. If it was for anger or sadness, she didn't know... Maybe both? She blinked a few tears; they slowly ran down her rosy cheeks. She looked at the invisible gap between them, not wanting to cross her gaze with his again. But she had to.

_I..._

She looked up and opened her mouth to answer, when—

He crushed his lips on hers.

Uchiha Sasuke _kissed _her.

X

**4:43 p.m.**

She pushed the intercom button and after a moment a male voice sounded, _"Yes?"_

Masako neared the speaker, "I'm looking for Hyuuga Neji"

"_Password?"_

"J-factor of the make out paradise"

The door cracked open and she made her way through. A girl with long dark purple hair and pale eyes welcomed her with a bow of her head that she returned.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata, you must be Shinamori Masako-san"

Masako smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear, "Yes, nice to meet you" She looked around for a brief moment and adjusted her bag pack on her shoulder.

Hinata nodded and motioned her to follow; both girls went up the stairs.

- - - - - - - - - - - X - - - - - - - - - - -

"Neji, Masako-chan is here!" A blond haired jounin said enthusiastically from the door.

_Masako-_chan

Neji turned his back to the monitors and faced the kunoichi they had hired.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, the captain of this mission" The woman nodded and stood firmly making a military salute.

"Shinamori Masako reporting, sir"

Her voice wasn't high pitched as everybody imaging when they looked at her picture—She was a beautiful woman, her features were soft and almost childish but something in her deep, womanly voice didn't let her look as five or six years younger.

Someone on the far west of the room sighed loudly and uttered a 'Troublesome'. Shikamaru approached her scratching her head in a lazy manner, as usual.

"Shinamori, I guess you know what's your mission about?"

All in the room looked expectantly, except for a stoic Hyuuga and a distracted Hatake Kakashi who were currently reading the infamous book of his.

"Yes, sir. Seduce Uchiha Sasuke and make jealous Haruno Sakura" Shinamori stated looking at Shikamaru as he was transparent.

Shikamaru sighed once again, "You know, we're not in a military facility it will be better is you relax yourself, this work could be stressing... troublesome in fact"

Masako nodded and stood more relax, and looked around all the people that was gathered.

"Your superior had said you were half of your life in the city, serving in the military force" The former ANBU with gray hair stated, putting out of his face the orange book.

Masako looked at the book he held, _Make Out Paradise ...so it was from there the password came out._

"That's true. Old habits die hard." She smiled charmingly, "So, how is the mission progressing? I've learned a little more about the subjects and I guess that's enough"

"That's good" Kakashi's eye crinkled, "Well, Neji will fill you in the latest news"

And with that, the Copy Ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"That Kakashi" Asuma lit a new cigarette.

The room was fill with a light chuckle until Neji started to explain the situation in front of the monitors, with Tenten, Ino and Kurenai by his side, showing past scenes in one of the monitors. Every time Masako understood she nodded to make them know. Then, a couple of minutes later she was ready.

"This is the tool box. Inside you'll fine the necessary to close the cracks in the walls. If you need any other material, contact me by the panel in the kitchen and I will send it right away" Ino smiled handing her a heavy box.

"Ino, right?" The blond nodded.

"We expect you accomplish successfully your mission" The long brown haired stated.

"I had never fail a single mission, sir" She saluted once again and went down the stairs.

Neji closed his eyes and smirked.

Tenten elbowed him on the ribs, "Don't tell me you're falling for her"

"Hn"

"Neji!!!"

The said Hyuuga cracked open one eye, "What?"

"You're falling for her?!"

He closed his eyes again. _Lovely._ "Of course not Tenten", and saying that he snaked his arms around her and gave her a chaste kiss.

X

**4:47 p.m.**

Just moments ago, she was held captive between the wall and _him_. But now he was on the opposite wall, breathing heavily but not unconscious, just tired.

Sakura took her hand to her lips. _He_ kissed her. A shy smile crept to her face. He indeed was a good kisser, but at the last moment, she knew she couldn't just answer the kiss like nothing ever happened—when she was already enjoying it—and slapped him across the face sending him where he was now.

_I love you Sasuke... I still love you_

She wanted to said that before he crushed his lips on hers. But the only things she failed to notice were the tears he shed when kissing her.

Sakura stood up and make her way to approached the fallen Uchiha when someone entered the room.

_What?_

There, entering the living room was a young woman, like her age, with long blue hair and hypnotic blue eyes; she got near Sasuke, held his chin and smiled. In the next moment he passed out in that woman arms.

"They sent me to repair the damages and help you to take care of Sasuke" She said, brushing some raven hair from his forehead in a caring way.

Sakura was dumbfounded and her inner self got steam going out her ears. _**How dare she?!**_

"...thank you, um..." Sakura neared her.

"Shinamori Masako. Call me Masako" The blue haired smiled, "would you help me to take him to the bedroom?"

The medic-nin nodded, "I'm Sakura by the way", she said and tried to collect herself from the surprise. She took his ankles and Masako took him from the armpits. In that way, they carried him to the bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - X - - - - - - - - - - -

**5:11 p.m.**

"So, Masako, have you met Sasuke before?" Sakura glanced at the bed, where Sasuke was sleeping calmly after they took him in.

The blue haired young woman sipped her iced tea, "Twice, in missions that concerned our villages", she paused and looked at her green eyes, "he's... an interesting man"

_**Great! Another fan-girl!**_

_Maybe... but she seems civilized._

"I see" Sakura smiled half heartedly. "I guess you're staying then if you're going to help me with him?" She too, sipped her iced tea.

"That's right" Masako sat up, and went to her bag pack taking out a sleeping bag, "If you don't mind I will put it next to the bed"

Sakura nodded, and for the first time in that awkward afternoon she wondered if she was going to be of any help.

_For the moment she had been polite... She seems nice. _

_**Nice?! How could you say that? She's going to steal us our Sasuke-kun!!**_

Sakura's inner self was making a ruckus inside her head, screaming her inner head off if we may say, ranting about the new girl in their house and so. Sakura sighed.

Masako from the corner of her eyes looked that Sakura sighed for herself. She smirked. _It's time for the next step._

"Sakura, why don't you take a bath? You must be exhausted for all that sparring, later we can make dinner together"

The Leaf kunoichi rubbed her hands and looked at them after Masako's suggestion. They were of a dark color, dusty and Kami-knows-what. Sakura sat up. _That's not a bad idea after all, I really need a bath._

"Thanks Masako, I really need it" She said sparing a glance to her torn and dirty clothes and at some scratches. The pink haired went to the closet and took out her pajamas, even though it was still afternoon.

Sakura went in the bathroom and smiled at the blue haired woman before shutting the door.

Masako released a sigh and dropped her shoulders allowing her to relax some. She turned on her heel and looked at the man in the bed. She smiled eerily. Sasuke indeed was a handsome man but at the same time a difficult target—as it said the information she read about him aside to the few encounters they had before. But she had her own ways to make this man stammer her name and make weak his knees, even though those ways were not exactly fair.

She knelt beside the bed without a noise, "Hey Sasuke... _Sasuke-kun_" She whispered.

The said man started to move a little in his sleep, and parting his lips he murmured a name groggily.

"Sakura..."

"Hai, hai... I'm here with you... _Sasuke-kun_" Masako flicked her hair out of her face, and moving cautiously got in bed next to him. When he turned around and hugged by her slim waist, she was not surprise at all.

_Sakura you're so lucky to be loved by such an impressive male..._

Masako caressed his face like caressing a child with nightmares. She closed her eyes and drifted to slumber.

_...but until you notice it, I'll be here claiming for his attention._

X

**7:32 p.m.**

"Are they still sleeping?" Ino asked.

More than two hours had passed by and everyone—Sasuke, Masako and Sakura—were still sleeping. The first two in the bed... the other in her relaxing bath.

"Yeah... Look! Seems that Sakura had woke up already" Chouji said munching his chips.

In the big screen was Sakura closing the bathroom door behind her and stopped in her tracks suddenly.

Ino ran to the keyboard and made a zoom at Sakura's surprised face. Ino's smile fell down. _Forehead girl..._

Chouji looked at the sadden expression of his blond team-mate and patted her shoulder, "Do you think it's going to work?"

"We have that hope..."

Ino grinned a second later, "Of course it's going to work! The forehead girl I know won't let a woman—"

"A pretty pretty woman..."

"—a pretty pretty wo—Chouji!" Ino screamed scandalized.

"Sorry!" He continued eating, this time out of fear.

"As I was saying, she won't let _her_ steal her man!"

_Women_, Chouji shook his head from side to side, "Ow... Ino!"

Ino hit him.

X

**7:33 p.m.**

"Masako?"

Sakura clenched her hands unconsciously at the picture of the woman she recently met and Uchiha Sasuke... both in bed.

The kunoichi in bed opened her eyes. _Shit... I fell asleep._

"Sakura," Blue eyes inspected a flustered face, "are you alright?" Immediately Masako went out of the bed graciously.

_**Is she Miss Perfect or what?**_

"Y-yes" Sakura cursed herself mentally for stammer. "Shall we make dinner... its almost the hour" She managed a weak smile.

"Of course"

And they headed to the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - X - - - - - - - - - - -

**8:01 p.m.**

Both girls made dinner respecting their vital spaces, not bothering the other when doing their part. When it was ready, both of them took a tray to the bedroom. They didn't feel like leaving alone poor Sasuke.

Sakura woke Sasuke up and fed him some soup she prepared. A moment later she was checking on his pulsations and tension like the medic she was. She noticed the everlasting sweat that dripped from his face. Sakura frowned.

"I think he got intoxicated" She placed her hands under his jaw, touching carefully zones of his throat.

The medic-nin wrote something in a notepad and handed it to Masako, "Could you please ask for this to Neji or whoever is available? He need it quickly"

Masako nodded and ran to the kitchen, where the emergency button was.

Sakura took a cloth and started drying his face when he opened his charcoal eyes.

"S-Sakura..."

Sakura hushed him, "Try to rest, I have made Masako ask for some medicine for that intoxication you have..."

"Masako?" Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "...why is Shinamori here?"

Sakura smiled inwardly at the sight of the trouble face of the Uchiha, "She's here helping me out"

She shrugged one shoulder, and started to play almost unconsciously with a piece of her outstanding hair, "you know, I can't take care of you and of the cracks in the walls at the same time"

A smirk tugged at the corner of Sasuke's lips, "Hn"

"Seems the oh-so-almighty Uchiha has returned to his normal self" Sakura giggled.

"Sakura?" The said woman stop her giggling.

"Yeah?"

"You're—"

"Beautiful? Yes I know" Sakura smirked.

Sasuke's eyebrows started to twitch, "—**annoying**", he coughed.

"Yeah, that too" The pink haired said with mischief.

- - - - - - - - - - - X - - - - - - - - - - -

**9:12 p.m.**

Uneatable.

That was Shinamori Masako's food best qualifier.

After gaging for what seemed forever, Sakura went out of the bathroom half an hour ago with her roseate chicks tinted with a green—puke—color.

But what kind of ingredients this woman had made use of?! She had no idea, but for what she remembered, everything in the fridge were appealing for anyone's taste—

But if you mixed them _all_ together... She shuddered.

For more nutritious _that_ could be, that was definitely a crime.

Shinamori Masako: Breathtaking woman, skilled kunoichi (or so Sakura thought), but cooking wasn't her forte.

She shook her head.

Automatically, she made a run to the bathroom where her stomach expelled every particle of that infamous—

It was something she even couldn't said... or just think about it.

How Masako named it? Oh, yeah...

_Green bean paste teriyaki with bean jelly on green bean bread._ (and condiments in alphabetical order to name)

Did it sound suspicious enough?

Masako gave her a towel and blinked several times in order to understand the situation. "Sakura are you feeling right?"

Sakura looked bewildered at the blue haired, and shook her head no, this time slowly. "I guess I got sensible to some kind of food" Our pink haired medic stated in the best way she could to not hurt some feelings.

Masako's eyes widen and her hand flew to her mouth to finally ask, "Are you pregnant?"

"...?!"

Cooking was not her forte, no... But also she was as clueless as a blind trying to drive a car in quicksand.

X

**A/N: **Ah... It feels so good to update when you have a muse around... talking about muses, _Muse_ inspired me almost the entire chapter... so if this chapter was kind of dramatic for the turn of events, yeah, it was because of _Muse_... Don't blame me! Blame them!

Anyway, hope you like the chapter, I tried—desperately—to add some comedy at the very last (did it work??), after all, this is not a romantic/drama fanfic, even though it held something of it...

Meh... I liked the way this chapter was conceived and that's all.

Oh! One more thing before I forget! **I** **need a Beta reader.** Someone who's interested please PM me.

Feel free to review good people!!

**Claud-kun**


End file.
